Have Had Enough
by Choco-Meru-Blast
Summary: Ichigo had been caught with Rukia when he was dating Orihime by Orihime herself! She is now heartbroken and runs to her next best friend, who is the one of the most popular guys in Hueco Mundo High. She then decides to switch to HMH ( Hueco Mundo High). How will all the fan girls react? How will the lust-filled guys react? How will the one and only Kurosaki Ichigo react?
1. How could you?

Hey guys :) if you saw my other Bleach story then you should know what happened and why I started this instead of continuing that story. In short words I simply lost interest in the way it was planned and wanted to start anew. I didn't make that plot by myself and the people that are in this with me did not like it either.

But I do hope you guys enjoy this one. I promise to finish this ( in as many chapters as I can since I, myself, dislike stories with few chapters)

&0&0&0&

Orihime's thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own bleach or it's characters.

* * *

How could they?!Orihime ran down the street with tears streaming down her face. Her mind couldn't believe it, her heart couldn't HANDLE it. She clutched her chest where her heart was. It hurted so much. Why was this happening to her? What did she do to deserve this? She couldn't think of one thing she did that was utterly wrong. It wasn't fair.

Life isn't fair. Those words ran through her head over and over again. Orihime handle being by herself, so she ran to the only person that she knew would never hurt her and always be by her side.

She arrived at Tatsuki's front door and rung the bell. In a matter of seconds, Tatsuki swung the door open and tackled Orihime upon seeing her distressed appearance. Tatsuki's hug tightened while Orihime sobbed hysterically.

"Come on, let's sit down." Tatsuki rubbed her back soothingly. Orihime went to sit on the cough as Tatsuki closed the door and went into the kitchen to grab a glass a water for her troubled friend.

Tatsuki came back with a small glass of water and Orihime thanked her for the water as she gulped the whole thing down. The purple haired girl watched her best friend hastily drink the water.

"Feel better?" Tatsuki sat down next to Orihime on the couch and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. The said woman put the empty glass down on the oak wood table in front of the two. She nodded slowly, feeling a lump in her throat and felt that she couldn't talk.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you like this before." Tatsuki wrapped her arms around Orihime in a comforting way. Orihime's eyes were red and puffy and she was sniffling like crazy. Her hair and clothes were a total mess too.

More tears spilled before she even opened her mouth. It was too hard to even talk about, but she needed to tell Tatsuki, no matter how much it hurt. Tatsuki and her never kept secrets from each other. Not one secret has been kept between them so far and no secret will ever be hidden.

After five minutes of silence, Orihime was finally ready to speak. " I-Ichigo was k-kissing Rukia a-and didn't even notice m-me standing there! I-in my house n-nonetheless ! I can't b-believe he would do s-such a thing!" Her words came out is broken sobs and she stuttered endlessly. " T-They didn't notice m-me until I dropped m-my g-groceries." Tatsuki left and came back with a tissue box and a trash can.

"I-I ran as soon as t-they looked up." Orihime broke down and couldn't talk anymore. She was too heart broken to speak. She took a handful of tissues and blew her nose. She repeated the process of blowing her nose and crying her eyes out.

Tatsuki's face was dark. She was ready to kill an _army. _Ichigo better watch out or he's in for a deadly surprise. She glanced at her broken friend. She wouldn't go now though, Orihime needed her and she was going to be the for her.

"That little bastard! Don't worry Orihime, I'll take care of him later." She tried to sound reassuring. "Wait! No...please don't hurt anyone!" The orange haired beauty turned to face her. Tears were still falling down on her flawless skin but her eyes were pleading. Orihime wouldn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. But Tatsuki was irritated with this.

"Listen Orihime, I know you don't like to hurt people ( or anything for the matter) but have you thought about how much they hurt _you_? I can't stand seeing you so heartbroken and it was all because of him! He deserves at least some pounding in the face and a kick in the genitals." Tatsuki was standing up at this point, looking down at Orihime.

Orihime sat there silent. She wiped her tears away and stood up to pull Tatsuki into a tight hug, who quickly wrapped her arms around Orihime's shoulders. They stayed like that for 7 minutes and seperated when someone ring the doorbell. The two of them knew that only one person had the guts to come to _her _place after what they had done.

Orihime tensed at the fact that she knew who it was. She hung her head low, letting her hair fall onto her shoulders and her bangs falling free to cover the upper half of her face.

Tatsuki's hands turned into fists as she opened the door with a 'smile' on her face, pretending nothing was happening. "Hey Ichigo, what's up? " She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the door frame, to make sure he doesn't see Orihime standing in the room.

Tatsuki could tell he was avoiding eye contact, he was looking at everything but her. He nervously shifted around, making it obvious to anyone that he was totally uncomfortable.

He hesitated to answer. He was mentally debating with himself about whether to tell the truth or shrug it off. He knew Tatsuki would not be that patient so he sighed in defeat, deciding to tell the truth. "Oh! Nothing much... Just, have you seen Orihime anywhere?" He was still avoiding eye contact as he suddenly found the trees very interesting to examine.

Tatsuki was mad and glad that he wasnt looking at her right now or he would have probably pissed his pants seeing the horrid glare she was giving him. "why do you ask?" It was really difficult keeping your voice calm when talking to someone who deserved to be stabbed over a thousands time and stay alive, feeling the pain and suffering. Yeah, she felt like doing that now.

"I...I did something that hurt her and I-" He should be wishing that he should have been looking at her while he was talking because the next thing he knew, he was flying across the pavement and his left cheek started to swell.

"YOU SURE AS HELL DID! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THAT TO HER?! YOU DIDN'T DESERVE HER IN THE FIRST PLACE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LEFT HER WITH YOU ANYWAYS! YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE! HECK, EVEN ISHIDA WAS A BETTER OPTION THAN YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Ichigo didn't dare stand up. He knew he was only going to be knocked down again but only harder. He also knew that he deserved every harsh thing that was thrown at him.

"I know and I came to apologize to he-" Tatsuki abruptly cut him off. "APOLOGIZE?! WHAT CAN APOLOGIZING FIX IN THIS ANYMORE? NOT ONLY ARE YOU AN ASSHOLE YOU'RE ALSO A FUCKING IDIOT! I SERIOUSLY CAN'T BELI-" Tatsuki stopped upon feeling a gentle hand on top of her right shoulder. She knew Orihime was telling her to stop and she stepped back, letting them talk the rest through.

Orihime stepped out into the opening, laying her eyes on the fallen figure in front of her. "Kurosaki-kun" Her voice was quiet but audible enough to hear her voice crack. Ichigo whipped his head up to have his eyes fall on his beautiful _used to be _girlfriend. The both of them already knew it was over.

His eyes widened as he looked her over. She was total mess but she didn't care. He knew she had been crying because her eyes were still red and puffy but here she was, smiling at him. He didn't miss the honorifics and the way she changed from Ichigo back to Kurosaki-kun either. He had a look of shame on every inch of his face. He shut his eyes and looked the other way. Kurosaki Ichigo had done this to the beautiful, warm-hearted Orihime Inoue. It was HIM that did this to her. It was all his fault she, they ended up like this.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! ._. Its difficult switching between two devices, that leads to deletion of certain things -_-|| But since things might have not been explained up there or you didn't get an understanding of the situation( which you probably should have...) Orihime and Ichigo had been together but he had been caught with Rukia! Little bastard xP

They are still in highschool but do not have any powers in this story, I find that if I gave them powers it'd be a lot more things to explain and I'm on a tight schedule. Rewriting this had taken enough time.

Poor Orihime, what is she gonna do D: I'd like to put my crude moments in there for her but that's just OOC and I know you guys probably won't like that.

Okay Meru enough ranting, everyone thinks you're annoying. Okay.

I'll do my best to update as soon as possible ! Please R&R :)


	2. And so we meet Again

Hey guys :) I'm glad that there are already people reading this fanfic :)

I know Ichigo is OOC in this but hey... If he didn't do that then there would be no point in this story... ._. And a certain someone will be appearing soon ^_^ don't wanna keep him waiting now ;D - in the summary you should already know that the two of them are friends ( childhood friends I may add) - now that I think about it there might be a lot of OOC in here... I'm sorry.

Orihime's thoughts  - because I tend to use italics to emphasize words and if I use it with Orihime's thoughts ( which I want to) it will confuse the readers :/

An apology for future uses of some of the characters. I honestly don't like Rukia and I will make her act sort of annoying. Sorry if you like Rukia and don't wanna see her like that but... My story, don't like it, go somewhere else ._.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach or it's Characters.

* * *

She took a step forward and continued until she reached him. His eyes, still wide, followed every movement that was made. She kneeled down so that she was on his left side, at eye level. Orihime gently brushed her hands against his swollen cheek. He winced but acted like it didn't hurt. He could not fool Orihime though, the one who was mostly by his side and could almost read him like a book. Almost.

"You're hurt Kurosaki-kun." She stood up but offered her hand for him to grab on. He stared at her hand, then his eyes followed up her arm to her gorgeous face. Ichigo couldn't believe himself. He now realized what he was going to miss out on. You know what they say, you don't know what you have until it's gone.

He knew he was being too selfish for his own good but just one last time. He just wanted one last moment with Orihime. He softly gripped onto her hand and pulled himself up, not letting go. As she was about to pull away, Ichigo pulled her into a soft hug. Ones that tell you "goodbye" not "see you later". Ichigo had his arms encircled around her shoulders but she did not return the gesture.

Orihime couldn't. Her arms felt heavy and who could get over something like that in just 1-2 hours? She also knew that she might have fallen for him again though she wasn't supposed too. That's too big of a risk for her heart and she would break down, not being able to hold it in.

But it was the opposite for Ichigo. As he hugged her, all the memories of them together came flowing through him, making him wish that he hadn't done what he did. There were certain things Orihime did that no one else could immitate. Everyone knows she practically puts her heart into everything she does and that was one of the reasons why he liked her. But now he had just fallen for Orihime Inoue all over again.

Orihime waited patiently for him to release her. After a while, he did. But as he pulled away, he looked down into her eyes - or tried- to see that Orihime was not looking at him. She didn't _want _to look at him. She already knew he had a sad, longing look in his eyes and she was not going to give in.

"Ichigo I think it's about time you leave." Tatsuki snapped at him, bringing both him and Orihime out of their own worlds. She had been watching them for a while even though she knew she should have left them alone. She just couldn't trust the stupid asshole anymore.

Ichigo glanced at the irritated girl and saw she had her hands on her hips, a scowl dorming on her face. He closed his eyes and nodded. "I'll be taking my leave now." He turned to walk away but not without taking one last look at the beauty he regrettably broke. She still refused to look at him and he sighed under his breath.

* * *

Ichigo had left a couple hours ago and Orihime was heading to the grocery store to buy more ingredients. Tatsuki had given her a cook book a couple years back, telling her to buy the ingredients and do exactly as the book says, though Orihime doesn't see why she needs to. But Tatsuki insisted so she did it anyway. Orihime was just going to make spicy curry and make extra for Tatsuki to try. Hopefully Tatsuki doesn't decline like all the other times Orihime didn't follow the cook book recipes.

Orihime left the shop with her groceries as she looked up into the sky. It was getting dark and she needed to hurry home. She checked her wristwatch. "7:23? It's already so late! How did that happen?" She quickened her pace along the sidewalk, dodging people as she sped up. There weren't that many people outside at this time like it would usually be. A lot of people like to take late night strolls but it seemed like almost no one wanted to.

As Orihime continued on walking, she failed to notice a group of older men following her. They followed her from a distance and no one suspected a thing. Unless you had your eyes on the group the whole time that is. The walk from the grocery store and Orihime's place was about a 15 minute walk and they were almost half way there.

Orihime walked past the supply store and halted as she realized she had to get more glue and such for her Chemistry project. She quickly turned back, still not spotting the group of men, and entered the store hastily. She had to get home and get to work; the project was pretty important and she took a break for a while due to lack of supplies. It'd be really bad to delay work any longer.

While Orihime ran around in the store looking for necessary supplies, the group of suspicious men stood outside right in front of the store watching her every move. They waited patiently without uttering a word.

14 minutes have passed and Orihime was STILL gathering items. One of the men piped up. "Oi Oi is she really worth it? I'm tired of waiting!" He didn't want to mention that he felt something bad was going to happen though.

"Shut up Mikoto. It is worth it, so just wait a little longer." A spine chilling smirk made its way onto the assumingly leader's face.

What Orihime AND the group of men didn't know was that there was a figure in the shadows following them everywhere they went. (Tehehe wonder who that is? : )

The orange haired girl was currently checking out items. She quietly hummed to herself as she checked her wristwatch for the time. She was shocked at how long she took to find everything she needed. Although if a random person glanced at the pile of stuff she needed to buy, plus seeing the bags she already holds, their mind would be blown.

She paid for everything and grabbed all of the bags holding her items. The supplies vary from glue, paint, wood, foam, sticks, markers, glue gun, and etc. Everyone she walked passed stared at her baffled at how the girl could carry so many things by herself.

Orihime hurried out the store to get home and failed yet again, to notice a small gathering of men follow her to places she went. When she walked, they walked, and the figure in the shadows did the same. Until the group made a move, agitated with how the girl simply didn't notice them.

"Hey, pretty girl!" One of the men shouted out behind Orihime, catching her attention. She turned around to see men coming towards her with ominous smirks. Being the girl she is, Orihime did not catch on. "Me?" Orihime pointed to herself. A man with big Afro hair and a long mustache that looks like its dragging down his face walked up to Orihime and smiled at her, showing his disgusting yellow teeth that even in the dark you could find it easily.

Orihime grimaced and took a step back. "Um, I think I should go. Sorry." Orihime pivoted on her heal quickly and was about to leave until the man closest to her yelled. "Hey come back bitch! No one said you could leave yet!" The disgusting man that smelled of alcohol and smoke with yellow teeth reached out his hands to grab her but the figure in the shadows that no one noticed came out in front of him, grabbing his wrist and twisting it.

"Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on her." The voice was slightly husky but smooth and silky with venom dripping in its voice. The figure came out ofshe shadows but did not step out into the light either. You could make out a simple silhoutte but that's about it.

The afro man screamed in agony, causing a lot of attraction from the public, and the guys that huddled behind him came charging at the mysterious man all at once. Orihime was gently nudged back so she wouldn't get hurt. The men formed a circle with the afro man and the mysterious figure in the middle.

"Aah! Don't just stand there idiots! Get him!" The Afro man shouted and he kneeled on the ground, holding his injured wrist.

Each time one of the men got close to the figure they we instantly thrown back. Kick here, punch there. Dodge and kick. The unknown man was barely using effort to send them flying across the street.

Those who were smart enough to not engage in the fight ran away instead, not wanting their asses to be kicked. In a matter of seconds no one was fighting anymore. The figure stood there by himself while the others were either laying around somewhere unconscious or ran away.

Orihime had just stood there watching the whole scene like all the other pedestrians that had enough time to stop and stare apparently. Orihime also watched the figure as he slowly came towards her into the lamp post light. Orihime felt her breathing stop as the figure finally came into full sight. She dropped all of her bags and jumped forward to the man that came to her rescue.

"Neh, I really missed you Ulqui..." Orihime smiled up at him sweetly.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and caught her when she jumped onto him. "it's been a while"

* * *

Eeep! Ulquiorra came! Aren't you guys happy? I am! Cause I forced myself to finish this chapter ( which is a bit crappy I'm sorry) first or I wouldn't go to sleep before I do.

Yeah a bit ooc I know. Sorry but it's just how I want it xP

Dear Jesus thanksgiving break is almost here! Woohoo, I wanna complete as many chapters as I can right then. Haha I'm up for the challenge :3

Sorry Ulqui had little time there though. It's Pretty damn late and my mind is probably almost dead now.

Anyways, reviews are always welcomed :) any kind of review is accepted! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will do my best to update soon! :)


	3. Glad you're here

Hey guys :) glad people really like this fanfic so far :3 Unless you read everything that was typed before the story resumed in chapter two, you wouldn't know that Ulquiorra and Orihime are childhood friends in this story. That's how they know each other :] Since they were childhood best friends they seem really close sometimes and Ulquiorra will be a sort of ooc in this... Yeah

Im in a good mood today :3 Had lots of good food ( that I helped cook) and hit the warm showers. So nice and relaxing~~

Oh! And we are gonna have another host starting today :3 say hello to **DongWooSshi~**

**DongWooSshi~: Hello everyone ^^ glad to be here :) I will be here when Meru isn't doing what she's supposed to do sometimes *cough* _**

Me: Tehehe don't say that, you're just helping cause you love me :3

**DongWooSshi~: Tch, Whatever... I will be on Meru's account but you'll know it's me, I write waaaay better than her *smirk***

Me: Oh please. Who wrote your essays during school? Hmm? Idk, maybe someone who is obviously better wi-

**DongWooSshi~: Please enjoy the story! :) **We do Not own Bleach or it's characters!

Me: Don't ignore me!

* * *

Ulquiorra and Orihime were walking next to each other, their footsteps falling into sync. They were currently walking to Orihime's small apartment to drop of the groceries that Ulquiorra had offered to carry. The groceries Orihime had earlier were ruined and she had to go back to get more. They have been walking for 6 minutes in comfortable silence until Orihime decided to break it.

"So why are you all the way out here? You live practically on the other side of town!" Orihime looked up at him expectantly.

Ulquiorra continued to stare ahead. "Ryoko and Tsukiko wanted some snacks that only sell here and they were 'too busy' to get it themselves."

Orihime had noticed a small bag that was hanging near his front pocket. "Oh, well thank you for saving me back there, if you hadn't gone to buy them snacks, I don't know what I would have done." Orihime closed her eyes and sighed as they kept on walking. Ulquiorra had not said anything after that.

After a few seconds, her head came in contact with something soft but firm. She halted in her steps and opened her eyes to see a pale palm in front of her eyes. Her eyes followed up the arm to see it belonged to the pale man standing beside her. She took a step back and looked up to see that she almost faceplanted into a pole.

Orihime smiled sheepishly at Ulquiorra, which he only sighed to. She stepped to the left of the pole and they were able to continue their walk. Something popped up in her head that she remembered Ulquiorra mentioning. "How are Ryoko and Tsukiko?" Orihime asked out of the blue. Ulquiorra glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. His emerald eyes searching her mature form. His eyes then returned to look upfront.

"They have grown and are healthy." He bluntly replied. Ryoko and Tsukiko are Ulquiorra's younger sisters. They are also twins. The both of them have the same style, likes, dislikes and thoughts. Practically one personality in two identical bodies. Although they are not the same as their older brother, the three of them get along very well. As expected of the Schiffer siblings ,most would say.

Ryoko and Tsukiko had only been 5 when Orihime and Ulquiorra met, Ryoko and Tsukiko are a year younger than them. Orihime does not remember much about them but she knows for sure they were very nice and friendly.

Many people from their school would say that the twins and Ulquiorra being siblings wouldn't be surprising, even though the only thing they have in common is that all of them are cunningly smart, charming, and strong in their own ways. Ryoko and Tsukiko being the lovely girls that represent their school and Ulquiorra being the cool, calm guy that hints danger if you mess with him or his sisters. They all go to Hueco Mundo High School, the more _wealthy _school around in town.

Orihime giggled at his response. Always to the point. Ulquiorra wasn't the talkative type when they were younger and he hasn't changed at all. Except that he grew from adorable to incredibly handsome.

They turned a corner and were now on an empty street with only lamp posts lighting their path. They didn't mind the poor lighting and continued talking while walking idly.

"How are they doing in school? Good grades? Popular?" A small smile dancing on Orihime's plump lips as she remembered the fun times she had as a little toddler growing up and having Ulquiorra with her, until they moved away a couple of years ago. They still kept in touch somehow but rarely. Nothing has changed though so there was no need to worry about anything.

They reached a flight of stairs that lead to a variety of doors going down a hallway. She went to the closest door after reaching the top of the stairs with Ulquiorra following behind. She fished out her keys and slid it into the doorknob, turning the lock. "One of the best grades. They also have annoying people pestering them all the time."

With a 'click', the door opened and Orihime spared a perplexed glance at the guy. "What do you mean?" She pushed the door open even more wide for Ulquiorra to carry in the bags. Orihime turned on the light switch as Ulquiorra set the bags down on the small table in the living room. He turned to face her with the apathetic look he usually has.

"They call them fangirls and fanboys." With the serious look on his face Orihime couldn't help but let a giggle slip out. "They've sent me some pictures, Ryoko and Tsukiko are very beautiful! I can see why they have many people liking them." Orihime grabbed the bags with the groceries and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You don't understand though. These people follow us everywhere, it's very unnerving." Ulquiorra closed his eyes and layed back against the couch he moved to sit on earlier.

She put the groceries away and was making tea for the both of them. The both of them probably had a long day and needed to relax a bit. Orihime noticed he said 'us' instead of 'them'. "Us? You have fangirls Ulquiorra?" She sat the kettle on the stove and waited for the water to boil. She came out and sat on the couch next to him.

"Unfortunately, that is correct." He hadn't opened his eyes when he felt her sit next to him. He relaxed his tense body into the surprisingly comfortable couch they were sitting upon.

Orihime crossed one leg over the other and let out a whole hearted laugh. Ulquiorra had opened his eyes and gave her a look that she knew meant 'What is so humorous woman?' which made her laugh turn into a small giggle.

"Ulqui has fangirls, I think that's nice." she smiled brightly at him. She meant what she said, she was happy for him that people accepted him, though she would think they were crazy if they didn't. "So how are Anki-san and Minori-san..?" Her voice a bit quieter than before. They never really talked about parents because Ulquiorra knew of Orihime's and what happened to them but if she asks about his, he will reply.

"They have been working overseas more often, leaving me to take care of the girls. I don't mind at all. What they do don't really concern me." Ulquiorra's eyes were taking in the surroundings of Orihime's small apartment that had a nice, assuring feel about it.

Orihime stared down at her lap where her fingers were entwined. Once the kettle started whistling loudly, Orihime moved to get up. She went back into the kitchen and searched the cupboards to prepare the tea.

"Anything happen? I can tell you are not has happy as you used to be." Emerald eyes were fixated on a certain orange-haired figure.

Said figure could feel his eyes on her. She chewed her bottom lip as she debated whether to tell him about Ichigo. She didn't see any reason as to why she needed to hide it so she told him.

"Well... I got a boyfriend a while ago," Orihime began as she came back out with a tray with two cups of tea on top. Ulquiorra's eyes never left her form. Orihime locked eyes with him and he had the encouraging look in his eyes, you could faintly see it if you tried hard enough.

She handed him his cup of tea and he took it in a swift move. "We've been together for a couple of months now... But today I... I" Orihime felt something get stuck in her throat again and it was getting harder to speak. "I caught him cheating on me with one of my friends..." Orihime had placed the tray along with her tea on the small lamp desk next to her.

She was looking down at her lap, some tears escaping as her heart ached and ached. Though with Ulquiorra here, it didn't hurt as much as it did seeing the said man who broke her heart. She didn't know if Ulquiorra was looking at her or not, but it was nice to know he was really there with her. That's all that matters right now.

* * *

I'm going to end it here for right now~ it is currently 12 am in the morning and I did all of this in one day, yes , the other 5 days were spent thinking and looking for music to help me create this stuff ~

**DongWooSshi~ :Meru really tried on this one to make sure she got this chapter in. Not to mention she spent more time looking over it by herself, cut her some slack will ya :)**

Aww! Thank you DongWoo :3 I'm sorry that all my chapters are so freaking short D: I get frustrated too but I want to get the chapters out to you guys faster. *sigh*

Anyways, I will try to update soon and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcome :)


	4. Grateful

Hey guys :) my cousins came up and I had to spend time with them, they are only little kids ^.^ Anyways, Ulquiorra is with her now! yay! I lied, almost everyone is going to be OOC. I feel dumb for not realizing earlier Aha...

**DongWooSshi~: You're such an idiot. *shakes head disapprovingly* **

Ho? Really? Then why did you're essays get such a good gr-

**DongWooSshi~: But if the characters don't act accordingly to how Meru wants it in the story, it wouldn't be interesting now would it? *Mumbles* Annoying though...**

Stop. Doing. THAT! *Huff* Anyways! Hope you enjoy and review if you would kindly do so? :]

**Disclaimer: **I

**DongWooSshi~: *Cough* We *cough***

**...Disclaimer: WE do not own Bleach or its characters! * wish we did* **

* * *

Ulquiorra was indeed looking at the poor girl cry. What did Orihime do to deserve this? Nothing unless being the kindest person in the world, not to mention beautiful, is a sin, then Orihime would be the greatest sinner ever.

He was watching her out of the corner of his eye. Ulquiorra knew she had a partially weak heart, practically any sob story would break her heart, but now this is something happening to HER. He closed his eyes and pulled her against him gently but Orihime turned and threw herself into his arms at his touch on her arm. He held her at his side with one arm, rubbing his hand against her back in circles, trying to soothe her as she sobs in hysterics.

The only thing running through his head right now.'That man is truly a repulsive imbecile.' Ulquiorra would not forgive any man that hurts his best friend, the only person who actually took the time to get to know him and be with him, to fill the emptiness within without even knowing it. He wouldn't voice that to her though, he felt like she already knew subconsciously.

He couldn't handle looking at her in such a state knowing he couldn't do much about it. He looked anywhere but her form, still comforting her in his arms. Her sobs turned into sniffles after a couple minutes and she realized she probably wet his shirt. She lifted her head and moved away just a bit to see her accusations were correct.

He noticed she moved and saw her staring somewhere. His eyes followed what she was staring at and saw his shirt was wet from her tears. Orihime snifffled and felt guilty for what she did.

"I'm sorry Ulqui..." Orihime looked down at her lap ashamed.

He shook his head. "Apology denied." He bluntly replied.

Orihime's head shot up. "What?" there was confusing swimming in her brown orbs, making the man next to her chuckle lightly.

"Don't apologize is what I'm saying. I'm going to change my shirt." The pale man stood up from the comfortable furniture reluctantly, not that he showed it, and went into her guest room down the hall. He searched the closet for extra shirts he knew she was storing in there just in case anything happens, like today for example.

Ulquiorra used to visit her apartment very often in the past, but he stopped coming for a while, for reasons Orihime understood even though she missed him.

As he rummaged through its contents, his front pocket started vibrating, or rather the object inside was vibrating. He paused his search and pulled out a silver cellular phone. He flipped it open with his thumb and the screen was flashing, telling him he received a text message.

_From: Tsuki_

_Hey big bro, what's taking you so long? We know it's a long walk but geez, you sure are taking your time aren't you? Hurry up! _

[A/N: Tsuki short for Tsukiko y'know...]

He shook his head and sighed. Then he started pressing buttons to reply back.

_To: Tsuki_

_Met up with Orihime, she's in distress. Wait. _

He quickly hit the 'send' button and shut his phone, swiftly putting him back into his pocket. Ulquiorra resumed in picking a shirt to change into and pulled out a plain black T-shirt to replace his green plaid button up shirt.

He came out in less than 40 seconds and saw Orihime, tear-free, drinking her tea that grew cold during the time she was bawling. Orihime was about to take another sip until she spotted him walking out of the hall way and back into the living room. She graced him with a small smile she only uses for him. The corners of his mouth twitched up but it went as fast as it came. Any normal person wouldn't have noticed but it did not go by unnoticed by Orihime.

She was cheering up a bit. Slowly but surely. Ulquiorra walked past the living room and into the kitchen. Orihime moved her head as she watched him curiously. Ulquiorra went to the refrigerator and opened the freezer, grabbing two little sealed cups of ice cream. One for him and one for her. He shut the freezer and grabbed two spoons from the drawer and walked back into the living room.

Orihime saw what he was holding and she beamed. He threw the vanilla ice cream with a spoon on her lap and sat down next to her with his chocolate ice cream. The both of them popped open their miniature ice cream cups and enjoyed the delicious treat while basking in each others presence. They ate in a comfortable silence for awhile until the door bell rang, bringing them out of their ice cream world.

Orihime was setting her little cup down onto the table when Ulquiorra stopped her with one hand and stood up, walking to the door after placing down his empty cup. He opened the door to see a... Orange haired male? ' I was not aware that there were more orange heads around here' He stared blankly at the man in front of him.

"Hey Ori- wait, who the hell are you?" Ichigo frowned upon seeing a guy in Orihime's apartment.

This only made Ulquiorra narrow his eyes at him. " That is none of your concern. Now if you don't have anything to say then..." Ulquiorra trailed off as he was about to shut the door. "Hey! It's rude to shut the door on someone! And why the hell are you in Orihime's apartment?" Ichigo stopped the door from closing and was suspicious of the guy he was talking to.

Ulquiorra was getting rather impatient with him also. He was about to say something rather crude until he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. Ulquiorra turned his head to see Orihime with worry in her eyes. "Let me handle it okay?" She whispered to him.

After a few seconds, Ulquiorra closed his eyes and moved away from the door. He stood close behind Orihime though. Orihime took Ulquiorra's spot at the door and saw that it was the man that she really didn't want to see for the time being.

"Kurosaki...kun?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she stared at the man who had a scowl on his face. There was sadness in her eyes as she averted her gaze down to her feet.

But Ichigo had his eyes on the stranger that stood behind her and didn't even notice her actions while Ulquiorra kept his eyes in the both of them.

"Orihime who is that." Ichigo's voice was more demanding than questioning. Both Ulquiorra and Orihime didn't like the way he said that.

"He is my friend. But what did you come here for?" Orihime didn't want him to be here any longer, she can't stand it. Her voice was cold and distant, obviously uncomfortable with him around. Ulquiorra easily picked this up and was ready to shut the door already.

Ichigo finally brought his gaze down to look at her but she wouldn't do the same. "I came to talk Orihime. I'm really so-" A small gentle voice cut him off. "There is nothing to tall about Kurosaki-kun. What is done is done. Now if you'll excuse me," Orihime turned her head, about to leave the door. Ulquiorra already had his hand on the door and was about to shut it until Ichigo suddenly yelled.

"Damnit Orihime listen!" Ichigo was already irritated at the fact that there was another man in the room with her that he didn't know and was slightly enraged when she refused to listen.

Something in Ulquiorra told him to shut the door on the rude man's face and he was going to do just that, but after he looked over Orihime's stiff form. While the men watched Orihime silently, something in the said girl snapped.

Her right hand came up and gripped her shirt, where her heart was. "How dare you..." her voice was barely audible but they heard it. Her words knocked Ichigo out of his enraged state and he had his full attention on the girl in front of him, the one he had broken.

Her voice was louder this time, but more broken. "How dare you! You cheat on me behind... My back and ... yell at my friends and... ignore my feelings... All because of your selfishness and never... tell me about anything?! I even asked you when I felt you were acting suspicious ... and NOW you want to talk to me? I even... had faith in you! I was always at your side... like a stupid dog! Always to please you and be there for you and... and this is what you do to repay me!" Orihime choked out in sobs, crying her eyes out while Ichigo stared at her with wide eyes and Ulquiorra's eyes widened a fraction at her outburst.

What she said filled both of the men's heads and Ulquiorra realized that the man standing in front of him was the reason she was like this. He stared at Ichigo with a heated glare that could paralyze a stander by. Before Ichigo could speak, Ulquiorra hastily shut the door in his face, successfully making a 'thump' sound.

Behind the door, Ichigo was cursing, realizing everything she said was right and that he screwed up even more. Plus the door hurt like hell.

Orihime cried so much in one day, she expected to run out of tears already. It was difficult for her to keep her composure when he came around the first time. She felt like he ruined her time with Ulquiorra too. Ulquiorra on the other hand, despised the guy very much after knowing that it was him who hurt her.

Orihime stood there crying, trying to calm down but it didn't work. She was tired of always keeping things to herself when they shouldn't have been. When her friends told her that keeping in all your emotions is unhealthy, she didn't listen to them. Orihime has already done it so many times before, but she couldn't handle it anymore.

She knew she had to stop crying, she didn't want to look like this in front of her best friend. Before she knew it, she was being carried in the arms of said man. Ulquiorra picked her up and carried her bridal style, not that she cared, into her bedroom that was farthest from the living room and placed her down onto the mattress.

Orihime looked up at him perplexed. "You need to sleep this off woman." Ulquiorra took the blanket near her feet and threw it over her body, covering her head in the process. She giggled a little bit, what he said was true though. Orihime sat up, making the blanket fall down on her lap and smiled at him.

"you're right but I need a shower first. What will you be doing then?" Only Ulquiorra could cheer her up so fast. He pulled out his silver cell phone and checked the time and his text messages from his sister. "Tsukiko and Ryoko are waiting on me and it's a long way there. I think I need to go now. I'll visit you some time." With that he shut his phone and slipped it into his pocket.

Orihime smiled and nodded. She likes it when he visits, they always have a great time even if they are just sitting in her living room doing nothing. Orihime threw the blanket off and swung her legs over the bed. She stood up and walked outside to see him off. It'd be rude to let him go by himself and she were to do what she needed first. She opened the door and he stepped outside. Before he walked away, Orihime gave him a quick peck on the cheek and waved him goodbye. She did this every time he came and left.

"You better come back to visit again! Maybe bring your sisters too!" Orihime absolutely wanted to talk to them again, they were the most precious things ever. She saw Ulquiorra's retreating form give a small wave and continued walking.

She smiled to herself, being friends with Ulquiorra was the best thing she could really ask for. It's because of him she is the person she is today and she couldn't be more grateful.

* * *

Hey guys! Longest chapter SO FAR -.- but aww Ulquiorra and Orihime :3 cute right?

I hope you enjoyed! Ive got nothing to say but I'll try to update soon!


	5. There's something?

Hey guys :) I can't lie, I love the reviews I'm getting tehehe well I have answers for all your wonders! Guess what! Wait and see what happens in the mean time :3 - yes your answer is right there.

**DongWooSshi~: Yah! Don't tease them like that.**

They don't really care though right? Patience is the key~ sorry if I'm in a happy mood, geez pabo! Baka...

**DongWooSshi~: Yah! I can't handle this girl anymore...**

Nyehehe ~ Anyways, I've been having a lot of fun lately with writing. I've got two stories I'm juggling between on here and my friend convinced me to make another fanfic on another site that deals with more of Korean stuff. Yes * cough* anime/Kpop girl here* cough* don't see that very often :3 I like it though hehe. ' I have not written that story in the other site yet, I have yet to figure out how the hell to work on that site anyway!

Enough rambling!

**DongWooSshi~: Yeah, everyone thinks you're annoying, start already idiot.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own bleach or its characters ! We'd have a blast if we did.**

* * *

'Living across town is problematically inconvenient.' Ulquiorra was a couple minutes away from the Schiffer household. He didn't liked the fact that he had to move far away from Orihime, at least it wasn't a ' leaving your best friend to go to another country' thing, oh no, he wouldn't have left if it was.

'Orihime...' Seeing her like that earlier was like someone taking a metal bat and hitting his chest repeatedly. And the fact that the culprit who hurt her was there with them. Ulquiorra really wanted to beat the load out of him but he had to control himself for Orihime. He knew that if she saw that, she would be broken into oblivion. He didn't completely understand why though.

Orihime obviously had a caring heart for just about anyone. But those closest to her get a little irritated when she cares for those who don't deserve it, but that's just what Orihime does and they love her for the way she is. 'Love..?' Yes. love, Orihime had taught him love. The love of friendship and family. Although his family didn't even put in the effort to love him and his sisters, Orihime's love filled more than just friendship. It was enough to cover both friendship and family. His younger sisters were precious to him too, even if he didn't show, the twins and Orihime know that they are very important to him.

If someone laid their hands on his sisters, he would knock the living day lights out of them and they wouldn't even know who did it. No one would, except him and his sisters. He was overprotective of his siblings and the twins absolutely loved him. They were the closest siblings in the world.

Ulquiorra walked up the steps of the huge house they lived in. It was a 3 story-white house that only his family of 5 occupied with a few maids here and there. As he said before, his parents went on business trips over seas a lot more often nowadays and the house was left all to him and his sisters. His parent's bedroom was on the top floor, his on the second floor and his sister's also on the second floor. But the rest of the rooms on each floor were for guests that come and go, like the twin's friends that came by to study or just hang out.

Ulquiorra rang the door bell only to wait 6 seconds for a maid to answer. After she saw it was him, she bowed acknowledgingly and moved aside immediately to let him in. He walked with his back straight and waltzed through the building that took up much space, also containing much space inside itself. After many turns, he arrived in the living room where two lovely girls were sitting on a white,leather couch watching a random show on their 100" plasma tv that hung on the wall in front of them.

The two girls had ebony hair, one tied up and the other let down. Ryoko had her hair up in a messy bun that was moist. Obviously coming out of the shower previously and had her mid-ranged bangs swept to the right side of her porcelain face that she had propped up by her palm. She was wearing a light blue 2 inched strapped tank top and wore denim shorts. Tsukiko, with her hair down, had her also mid-ranged bangs swept to the side to cup her porcelain face. She had long straight hair that curled slightly at the bottom. Her arms were crossed over her well-grown bosom( twins, so yeah.. I dont wanna say almost everything twice).She wore a white V-neck that was slightly baggy and black leggings that trailed along her long legs. The girls were pretty tall, though they were shorter than Ulquiorra by some inches and a couple of centimeters. They weren't as pale as he was either, they were slightly tanner but you could definitely see the resemblance between the three.

The twins had big emerald eyes that shone whenever they were excited and happy, and became slightly clouded when they were hiding something -even though Ulquiorra always knew, call it brotherly instincts- and full of pain when they were sad, but that last thing would seldom come around.

They had their feet propped up on the black marble coffee table. Ulquiorra took the small bag that hung at his side and threw it unceremoniously on the coffee table. He walked behind the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. He could hear a faint 'Do~mo!' coming from the living room.

Ulquiorra mentally sighed and leaned against the marble island that stood in the middle of the kitchen. How did so much happen in one night? Seeing Orihime like that was not what he ever wanted to see. And she so much as shouted at the man -who rightfully deserved everything- broke her into pieces. That still had a shock affect on him. He had never, once in his life, seen Orihime shout at someone like that. The only shouts that came out of her mouth were ' That's so cute!' or ' Let's play!' or 'come here and look!'. Ulquiorra held his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He never wants to see her like that again, and he will think of ways to get her to stay happy forever, without being hurt ever again.

* * *

Hey guys! Yeah it's really short! Sorry but I'm really tired.

.

.

.

.

.

Just kidding :3

"Ulqui-Nii!" Ulquiorra nearly jumped from the shriek that was placed next to ear. He lifted his head and turned his gaze over to the owner of the shriek. Tsukiko stood next to him and tilted her head slightly in curiosity. Ryoko stood a few steps behind her with the same look in her eyes but stood in a more mannerly way.

"What's wrong Ulqui-Nii? You look troubled." Ryoko questioned with the beautiful voice,that she shared with her twin, that could enchant any being, even if not wanting to do so.

He heaved a big sigh and turned his whole body to face them. "I ran into Orihime today." The two girls immediately perked up after hearing that name. "Ori-nee chan?" Tsukiko asked. Ulquiorra nodded in confirmation. "Oh!" Tsukiko looked like she realized something and her mouth formed a small 'o'. "Didn't you say she was distressed or something?" Tsukiko softened her voice while she asked. He only nodded once more. Then he began filling them with what happened today and they looked sympathetic but pissed at the same time.

"I feel so sad for Ori-nee chan..." Ryoko was playing with her fingers and kept her head lowered a bit. Tsukiko had a sad gaze in her eyes. "Something like that shouldn't happen to someone like her." They didn't get a response from the oldest of them and they took that as an agreement.

After a few minutes of just standing there, devilish grins broke out on the twin's faces. They obviously had an interesting thought in mind but Ulquiorra didn't know if he would like it. He raised a questioning brow at their expressions.

''Neh, Ulqui-Nii," Ulquiorra noticed Tsukiko had a darker tone to her voice and he already knew they were up to no good. "We know something that could make her happy."

* * *

Cliff hanger! Sorry but I got a test to study for and my back really hurts and idk why. But I'm sure you guys already know what's gonna happen. I make everything to obvious now D:

**DongWooSshi~: You fail so much Meru.**

Shut up! If I fail so much then why don't YOU do the work then! Seeing as you don't have any thing to prepare for anyway!

**DongWooSshi~: C-calm down! I was just joking! I will help though I swear! *mumbles* geez what happened to your happy mood earlier...**

Anyways! This was superrr short and Im so sorry! I hope you guys enjoyed! -excuse my crankiness- I'll do my best to update soon!


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys! This is not an update, sorry . ( I have said that so many times I wore it out xP)

So! Best friend just gave me an amazing gift, her own handmade manga that I absolutely love and I want to reciprocate that! So I'll be taking a little break, don't worry I will come back after 3 weeks. Maybe two. Because she made the manga in that amount of time and I told her I was going to make one for her at the end of the school year, which I lied. I'm going to surprise her with it being early.

I will come back with a jar full of ideas for this fanfic by then, sorry you're gonna have to wait though.

Wish me luck on making a manga when I truly suck at drawing in the first place! - she said I could even make stick figures for all she cares! Such a nice friend! Hell no am I doing that though lol. Gomen everyone !

In the mean time, DongWoo will be updating from time to time. He updates too slow.!


	7. Plans?

Hey guys! I'm back! I bet you all missed me :) you didn't? Geez you just can't let me think you did? But anyways I'm sort of mad right now. Coming back after many weeks and I see that an IDIOT DECIDED NOT TO UPDATE AT ALL.

**DongWooSshi~: I'm not an idiot and you're not the only one busy! I'm sorry I didn't update!**

What on earth were you doing then?! This totally proves that you well, suck. Ugh. I'm sorry for the delay everyone! I'll post as many chapters as I can to make it up to you!

* * *

The next day~

DING DONG

Orihime woke up due to the sound of the doorbell ringing over and over again. She yawned while she sat up and rubbed her eyes cutely. She threw the blanket off her lap and swung her legs over her bed and placed her feet onto the cold floor that gave her shivers for a few seconds. She moved quickly through the apartment to reach the front door. She was still sleepy but as to not be rude, she had to greet her visitors.

She moved her fingers through her hair to look more presentable and turned the lock on the door. Whoever was on the other side obviously heard the door unlock and pushed the door open with speed and force. Luckily, Orihime was not in the way of the door. Who would see her in the morning so early? Atleast it wasn't a school day.

Orihime's gaze landed on the three people before her. Two females -that look very eager. One look very similar and the females are twins.

'that black hair... Really looks like Ulqui's. The skin too! And these girls look really familiar.' (her thoughts will now be used with ' ')

Before Orihime could say or do anything, the twins pounced on her and embraced her with a warm hug. The two exclaimed "Ori-nee chan!" while they did so.

That name immediately told Orihime who they were and she hugged them back. "Ryoko! Tsukiko! It's so nice to see you guys again!" They released each other and Orihime was taken back by how mature they looked. "You girls are gorgeous!" Orihime smiled down at them. Tsukiko wore light blue shorts with a black V neck - that didn't show anything- with some converse and Ryoko wore a white V neck - also showed nothing- with black shorts and sandals. The twins smiled back. "You're more beautiful than we will ever be Ori-nee chan!" the two replied. "Aww! C'mon that's not true!" Orihime hugged them once more.

Then she noticed the last person standing in the door way. Realizing who it was, she giggled and grabbed his arm, leading him to the couch to sit down.

"Ryoko-chan? Tsukiko-chan? Why does Ulqui have a blind fold on and ear plugs?" She looked at them questioningly.

Tsukiko smiled at her. "Don't worry about it." Ryoko and Tsukiko sat on both sides of Ulqiorra on the couch.

Orihime remembered she just woke up so she excuses herself to wash up.

"Ah sorry to make you wait but I need to go wash up quickly. Make your selves at home!" Orihime smiled apologetically at them. -Ulquiorra could not hear or see a thing kekeke...-

Ryoko waved her hands. "No no its fine! Actually can I come with you? I need to talk to you." Orihime didn't understand why but she agreed. Ryoko smiled and got up from her spot to follow Orihime to her bedroom. They left Tsukiko and Ulquiorra alone in the living room.

Tsukiko reached over and pulled out the ear plugs. She left the blindfold on though.

"What are you two planning" Ulquiorra asked immediately. He didn't know here they were but he had a very good guess on their whereabouts.

"Planning? We're not planning anything really. Just to hang out with Ori-nee chan today at the mall. We haven't been with Ori-nee chan in so long, this was a perfect opportunity! Perfect weather too! Well, maybe a little too hot but it could've been worse." Tsukiko beamed at her brother. He couldn't see her but he felt that the was a smile on her face.

"What if she had other plans? For us to barge in so suddenly is unacceptable." Ulquiorra was about to scold her but she beat him. "Don't worry! I don't think she has any plans today. My instincts are always right!" Tsukiko huffed and pouted. Ulquiorra could only sigh.

With Orihime~~

Orihime wrapped a towel around her body as she got out from her quick shower and was about to dry her hair. Ryoko was currently going through her closet looking for a perfect summer outfit. It was going to be a little warm today indeed. So after putting together different tops, bottoms, and accessories, Ryoko came up with a perfect outfit.

It was a white fluttered sleeve blouson top with salmon-pink shorts with small golden diamond shaped earrings. Also with a golden bracelet and white strapped sandals. Simple and cute outfit. Orihime just needed to do her hair and put on some light makeup and they would present her to Ulquiorra.

Orihime saw the outfit laying on top of her bed and looked at Ryoko, dumbfounded. Ryoko gave her an eye smile and clasped her hands together. "We're going to the mall!"

With that sentence, Orihime lit up. It has been a while since Orihime went to the mall. She was happy to be going out and having fun. Ryoko smiled to herself. "Alright then, Ori-nee chan, go wear these clothes." Ryoko shoved the outfit into Orihime's arms and ushered her into the bathroom.

"Hehe, we'll definitely make sure Ulqui-Nii realizes his feelings for Ori-nee chan." Ryoko giggled to herself.

The bathroom door opened and Orihime came out. Ryoko gave a double thumbs up. "I knew it would look awesome! Now let's do your hair!" Ryoko pushed her into the bathroom and examined Orihime's hair.

Orihime didn't know why Ryoko was doing all this but since they just reunited, might as well let the girl have fun.

After a couple minutes of debating which hair would look best, they tied it up into a messy bun that complimented the outfit. Then Ryoko applied eye liner even though Orihime rejected the idea. Why did she have eye liner anyway? Orihime had no idea, maybe it was a gift from a friend and she just forgot about it.

Ryoko didn't want to do anything else since Orihime had flawless skin and make up would probably ruin that.

Ryoko clapped her hands happily. "We're done! Now let's go outside!" Ryoko grabbed Orihime's hands and dragged her outside into the living room. Tsukiko and Ulquiorra were just sitting quietly. Tsukiko noticed they were finished and squealed when she saw Orihime.

"You look adorable!" Tsukiko complimented Orihime. "Thank you!" Orihime genuinely smiled at her. Now it was time to take of Ulquiorra's blindfold.

Ryoko moved to his side and untied the blindfold, letting it fall onto his lap. His vision was slightly blurry, it was adjusting to the light. "You sure took your time" He said in monotone before he laid his eyes on Orihime. She was tremendously beautiful. The way the clothes fit her figure perfectly and how the eye liner makes her eyes pop out. Her hair tied up in a messy bun making her look cuter. She was certainly a sight to see. Ulquiorra had been staring for quite a while now and the twins tried their best to contain their laughter. Orihime actually felt like Ulquiorra thought she didn't look nice.

Ryoko cleared her throat and it worked to snap Ulquiorra out of his own world. He awkwardly looked away and if you looked really really close, you could see a tint of pink on his cheeks. But he wouldn't let someone get really close to him anyway. Orihime and his sisters were an exception.

"You look extraordinarily beautiful Orihime..." He softly muttered, it was loud enough for Orihime to hear and she smiled at his words. "Thank you Ulqui!" she gave a heart warming smile.

What was wrong with him? This hasn't happened before?

* * *

Hey guys! So this is my shortest one yet, so sorry . It would have been longer but the device is so stupid it froze and reset my work! So mad! D; and I'm sorry that an Idiot didn't update to entertain you ! Anyways, I will be trying my hardest to update now!


	8. At the mall!

Hey guys! I don't know why but I always finish a chapter at 12 in the morning. It's weird and it don't really like it. When you wake up you feel like crap and I'm having stomach pains! Pray for me! I'm joking but they come at the most random times and hurt a lot. Or they are cramps... Whatever. But I feel really bad for being gone for about 4-5 weeks? When I promised 3? Sorry but there was a family trip to my cousins place and it would be rude to just use their stuff and not interact with them. - cousins are only ten and six years of age and their family is like rich...

**DongWooSshi~: shut up damnit! No one cares!**

like I bet how no one will care if you disappear. You're yelling at ME?! You have some nerve! Grr but enjoy the story! I have a week of vacation and I'm going to use my time on this fanfic!

* * *

The four of them were strolling through the crowds of people huddled in one corner or the other. Ulquiorra and Orihime were walking together with the twins right behind them. Although Ulquiorra certainly found his sisters and his best friend beautiful, it was rather a hindrance in public. There were many whistles and catcalls and many _men_ approaching them, it was VERY irritating for Ulquiorra. But as he simply looked at the girls, they looked completely clueless (atleast orihime did) as guys kept coming up to them. What else that didn't really help were the unnerving lust stares coming from all the females in the area around them. Everywhere he looks there is a female giving some kind of sign of affection. Mostly winks were thrown at him. Sometimes girls would walk up to him and try to flirt but he ignores them and walks ahead with Orihime and his sisters. If he had supernatural powers, he would have blown everyone to ashes by now. One of the biggest reasons why he loathed going to the mall was right in front of him.

The males that came up to the twins and Orihime were trying to flirt with them and show off. Since its summer, naturally someone would wear clothes that would keep you cool. The males were practically only wearing tank tops, showing their muscles. If you were to look down from above the mall, you would see almost every guy wearing a white wife beater.

And the females, _oh god_ the females. So many were wearing tops that showed all of their skin except their chest. Many of them look way to small to even fit and it disgusted Ulquiorra to no end. And the shorts and skirts they were wearing were waaaaay to short for his liking. Many of their faces looked like a pie of makeup was thrown at them. He wanted to finish quickly and get out but that would of course ruin the girls' fun so he had to cope with it.

"Just today, never again" He muttered under his breath. Orihime turned her head towards him. "Ulqui did you say something?" she tilted her heads slightly and asked. He only closed his eyes and waved his hands saying "Nothing"

Many of the people around them ( the REAALLYYY annoying ones) saw the interaction between the two. "Are you with HER?" "I'll treat you a lot better sweetie- insert wink-" "I'm much better than her! Be with me instead!" "He's such a wimp, I'm much better than him!"

Ulquiorra's patience tank just went empty. If he did have supernatural powers, people wouldn't be turned to ashes, the whole mall would have disintegrated. He glared at every single one of them, giving off a cold and dark aura. "Be quiet and leave us alone trash." He hissed. Less than three seconds, everyone scattered away. Ryoko and Tsukiko were behind them laughing their butts off. Even Orihime could tell he was really pissed. She put her gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "It's alright now, calm down."

After those words escaped from her mouth, he instantly felt calmer, like a spell was casted on him. Ulquiorra nodded and relaxed his shoulders. He felt much better actually, until an annoying voice pierced his ears and it came closer and closer. A girl was lightly jogging towards him and was waving. The was another girl tailing right behind her.

The girl that was waving has black hair that was tied into two pigtails on each side of her head and she was wearing practically the same outfit as any other girl in the mall. Much skin was showing. Disgusting. And behind her was a blond girl with rather shorter hair and had the pride to cover up more than her friend and all the other females. It was Loly and Menoly.

"Hey Ulqui-bear," Loly said as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger, keeping her eyes on Ulquiorra. "What brings you here today? You know I was here didn't you?" She giggled to Ulquiorra's distaste. Loly and Menoly was in the same grade and class as Ulquiorra and everyone thought that Ulquiorra was Loly's. Clearly they were wrong. But Loly always got what she wanted, no matter what she has to do and everyone knew that. Even Ulquiorra knows it and he doesn't care for her at all. She was just like any other slut.

Tsukiko cleared her throat, making everyone focus on her. Knowing she got the spotlight, she narrowed her eyes at Loly and glared at her. It was so cold and full of hate, Orihime couldn't recognize her at all. It even gave Ulquiorra a small little shiver in his spine.

Loly gulped and had fear written all of her face but covered it up quite fast. Tsukiko rudely pointed her finger at her. "You shouldnt jump to conclusions like that, especially that dumb one. Ulqui-Nii CERTAINLY does not care about your filthy being at all, so don't worry about him knowing where you are at all times. He has small interests in girls that chase after him and YOU are the lowest of all, the bottom of the list girl so you better back the hell up. Stop flirting with him every single time you see him. Actually, stop coming up to him in the first place. You're a skanky slut that is so filthy and we really don't want your dirt rubbing off on us, so if you could just turn around that shameful ass of yours and walk away, you'd actually please us for once."

Everyone stood there shocked looking at Tsukiko( except Ryoko. She was nodding her head the whole time). Everyone's eyes were wide and mouths were hanging open. Ulquiorra's mouth was slightly open but thats enough to know he was surprised indeed. Orihime was startled. She just reunited with them and finds this side of Tsukiko. Possibly Ryoko too since they are twins. Loly looked really pissed and Menoly was trying to calm her down. Many strangers were staring as well, watching the little argument.

Loly stomped right up to Tsukiko until they were almost nose to nose. "How dare you talk to me like that!" Loly screamed at her face. Tsukiko backed up and waved her hand in front of her face. "Sweetie, take a mint, brush you teeth, mouth wash, anything. Your breath stinks and I'm pretty sure no one wants a crazy lunatic screaming in their you need to fix yourself up." Loly was red and she was fuming! You could see the smoke come out of her ears and nostrils. Many strangers were laughing at everything Tsukiko told Loly.

Loly put on a fake sad face and turned to Ulquiorra. "Ulqui-bear are you just going to let her say all of that to me?" Loly was fake sobbing and it was so fake it was hilarious. You could totally tell it wasn't real. Ryoko and Tsukiko broke out into a fit of laughter and giggles. Loly glared at them but continued to fake cry in front of Ulquiorra. He didn't even glance at her and coldly answered her. "Yes." Ryoko and Tsukiko laughed even louder if possible and Loly was stunned. She grew red from anger, shot the twins a glare that didn't even effect them and left with Menoly.

Ulquiorra sighed at what just prospered and it was totally not his day. Orihime stood there clinging onto Ulquiorra for support. What in the world did she just see? Everything was so shocking to her, especially the girls.

The spectators left and the twin's laughter died down. The girls sighed with content. "I haven't laughed so hard for so long!" Ryoko was clutching her stomach because it hurt from all the laughter. She noticed Orihime was very silent and still had a shocked expression on her face. Ryoko giggled and spoke to her. "We'll talk about this later ne?" Orihime could only muster a nod.

Ulquiorra massaged his temples and mentally sighed. "come on woman, we need to get this off our minds." Ulquiorra gently grabbed Orihime and went into a random store to look for anything to buy. Apparently he walked into a little shop called 'Miss Little Bui Bui' (AN: I just made that up and if there is something like that it's a total coincidence)

There were lots of girly clothes and many cute things on display like a little plushie or earrings and phone accessories. It had everything really, and Orihime's eyes sparkled as she ran about inside the store, looking for anything eye-catching. Boy was it going to be a long, long day.

-Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. I'm really tired and lazy and those cramps are really getting to me D:

* * *

Welp! More characters appearing! I have a knack for not having other characters introduced quickly. I hate that really. But I hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews would be nice! I'll try to update soon!


	9. Their boys

Hey guys! Yep! I did say I was going to try my hardest to update many chapters. I just don't like the fact that I stay up until 12 in the morning and wake up crappy as hell. It's very uncomfortable and I'm only able to type chapters at night for some reason. I wake up really early too, damnit.

**DongWooSshi~: it's fine Meru, take a one day break I will d-**

No.

Enjoy the story! Reviews would be nice!

* * *

After following Orihime to almost every female store, she dragged him to a store where they sell men clothing. "Let's get you something Ulquiorra! I haven't been shopping with you in so long! Eep!" She squealed when she saw a nice shirt that would match ulquiorra. "Here, go try this on!" She ushered him into the fitting rooms and went around the store to find any more clothing that would look great on Ulquiorra. But if course being in a store with men clothing, there would be males in there. Many males actually, and they all had their eyes on Orihime as she walked around with her lovely exposed legs and with that noticeable chest of hers. Many of them walked up to her and surrounded her. She was confused and wondered why there were so many guys trying to talk to her.

Ulquiorra came out of the fitting room with the piece of cloth in his hands. "Woman it is too small." He was expected to see Orihime standing there with an eager expression but she was nowhere to be found. Then he noticed the group of guys in a group and he mentally face palmed. Of course this would happen, he was stupid for leaving her alone in a men's store.

He threw the shirt on a random rack and waltzed right up to the group. He tapped the off in front of him on the shoulder (he felt disgusted for touching them) and gave him the coldest glare he could muster. The poor guy practically turned to stone and crumbled with a simple poke. He shoved past every guy, grabbed Orihime and ran for it. Orihime felt someone grab her arm and drag her away but feeling the warmth of that hand she knew who it was and happily obliged although she was confused.

They ran 6 stores away and stopped once they were sure they were okay. "Do not leave my sight." Ulquiorra glanced at her in the corner of his eye. She only nodded dumbly. "Should we go to a different store to buy you clothes then?" she asked sweetly. He shook his head. "No need. I do not want anything anyways." He also didn't want to have guys all over Orihime. "Are you sure? I'd feel bad if you didn't get anything." "There is nothing that holds my interest." "Alright then, if you say so..."

With the Twins~

They sat in the food court drinking cups of water. Ryoko crossed her arms and smirked. "We so need to get Ulqui-Nii and Ori-nee chan together." Tsukiko giggled and teased Ryoko. "Like you can talk, you can't even get with Grimmjow." Ryoko shot her twin a look saying 'shut up'. Ryoko scoffed. "I'm just waiting for that idiot to realize his feeling and to think for once. He's such a playboy that he doesn't even know the real feeling of affection for someone you really want to be with." Ryoko pouted, thinking over her friend's stupidity.

Tsukiko gently smiled at her sister. "Don't worry Ryo, he'll figure it out eventually." Tsukiko noticed someone standing behind her sister and almost broke into a fit of giggles but had enough self control to prevent it from slipping out. She also used her hand to cover the smile that was creeping upon her face.

Ryoko didn't notice her actions and continued to rant on about Grimmjow. " I just can't believe he doesn't get it! I'm a VERY patient person but he just annoys me with just being himself! Whenever he sees me with another guy, it looks like he's ready to attack him and chases him away but he's always with girls in front of me! Seriously! If he expects me to leave him alone like that, he should probably leave me alone too!" Ryoko threw her arms up in the air and felt someone grab onto her wrists. She heard a deep voice come from behind her.

"Who should probably leave you alone?" A man with striking blue hair and azure eyes looked down on her. Many people would consider this look as a glare but Ryoko and Tsukiko knew different. He was just curious and a little annoyed that he didn't know something. Ryoko pulled her wrists out of his slightly tight grasp. While her hands went to grab her drink, the guy behind her placed his in his front pockets of his pants. "It's nothing you should worry about Grimmjow.

Said man raised a questioning eyebrow. Not at the fact that she didn't tell him. ( well that could be part of it) but at the fact that she called him Grimmjow. Usually it was Grimmy or GrimGrim. He grabbed a random chair from the table next to them and pulled it up to the twin's table and sat down. He moved closer and examined Ryoko's facial features. She raised a eyebrow and blushed a little bit by the sudden closeness. "What are you doing?" She was nervous and felt a little weird but she was able to not stutter. "Are ya sick or somethin?" Ryoko pushed his face away and ignored his cursing for the sudden push. "I'm fine." "Doesn't mean you can fucking push me away like that! Coulda poked my eye damnit!"

Tsukiko just sat there, watching the two with amusement as they shared a slightly cute moment and then an argument. What a lively couple, or soon-to-be-couple. It would have been nice if she could hang out with her own guy, but he was busy with his family and she didn't want to drag him away. Yes, Tsukiko already had a boyfriend who was in the same grade as her and Ryoko. His name was Yata Kurosawa. So at Hueco Mundo High, there was the popular group of kids that had probably the best looks and money, that was Ulquiorra, the twins, grimmjow, and some others. There was a group after that, that was second in place. That is where Yata Kurosawa came from. Tsukiko and Yata didn't really care about status or popularity or money though. They met at the library when he bumped into her with a pile of books in his and her arms and they helped each other. You could say it was love at first sight, they felt something special in each other and they started interacting more and more each day. Ulquiorra and Ryoko approved of the boy since he was almost the same as Tsukiko.

He had dark brown hair that reached the bottom of his neck and had round but slanted eyes. ( idk how that looks honestly, just trying something new..?) his eyes were a dark blue-ish gray-ish color and he looked sort of scary really, but he was very kind hearted and warm unlike many of the other students in the school who are so full of themselves. -cough- Loly-cough- He was also quite thin. He looked smaller than most boys in the school and many would try to beat him up but he whooped their ass. Letting looks deceive you is a no no in Tsukiko's list. Yata was practically perfect and they always spent time together mostly at school. If they were ever to get mad at each other ( which is very unlikely, it only happened twice in the two years they have been together) the other would try to do something to blow away the anger. Yata accidently pissed off Tsukiko once and he hugged her from behind, caging her in his arms and not letting her go. He would apologize and poke her torso and tickle her. Tsukiko once did something that made him worry to death and it irritated him really. She covered his eyes and kissed him on both cheeks and on the forehead. She would sit with him all day after that. (Too cute. Ah! The author is dreaming now)

The yelling of Ryoko and Grimmjow brought Tsukiko back from her thoughts and she giggled at their childish acts. What Ryoko said about Grimmjow was true, about the part when Ryoko is with a boy and Grimmjow chases him off. He is very protective of her indeed and everyone thinks they like each other. ( which they do) Even Ulquiorra thinks so(he doesn't like it though). Grimmjow never thinks before he acts and Ryoko is too serious sometimes. They say that opposites attract and I think that saying works best for these two. They can be really trouble some though.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. ITs actually 12:35 am now. Omg. Cuz new years stuff I guess. Now you know of the twins and their guys! Hehe, 2 more characters introduced! Yay. Reviews would be nice and I'll try updating soon!


	10. Time is running out

Hey guys! So this is what? Fourth chapter in one week? Yep, I owe you guys so much and I'm posting as many chapters as I can in one week before I get really busy again. After this week it's going back to a chapter per week possibly. Maybe two if I can do it but please support me :) I have a good feeling about this story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Orihime and Ulquiorra decided to meet up with Ryoko and Tsukiko at the food court and ran into someone unexpected. Yata Kurosawa was in the mall and bumped into Orihime on accident. Ulquiorra would have bit his head off if it was someone else. fazed was very trustworthy and he admits Orihime is beautiful, he doesn't have any interest in her. The only word running through his mind is 'Tsukiko'.

"Ah, please don't tell Tsukiko I am here. I'm trying to find a gift for her." Yata blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Orihime didn't know off Yata's and Tsukiko's relationship so Ulquiorra and Yata had to fill her in. After that she started sqealing.

"That's so nice and cute!" Orihime felt really happy for Tsukiko to be in a relationship with such a nice guy. Although hearing and talking about relationships should have reminded Orihime about her previous one, it didn't and she was having a nice time talking to Yata about Tsukiko.

"But I don't think you should hide from her today. I'm sure she would be happy to be with you!" Orihime clasped her hands together and smiled at him assuringly.

Yata pondered over it for a few minutes but finally decided to tag along with them to the food court. On the way there, Yata tried to spike up a conversation with Orihime to break the silence. "So Inoue-san, are you and Ulquiorra-San dating? You two seem really close." Yata raised a questioning eyebrow at them. Ulquiorra tensed at the question for some reason and his heart beat picked up the pace by a little. Orihime was linking arms with Ulquiorra and he was certain she could feel him tense up.

Fortunately for him, she didn't notice. She used to her free hand and waved it. "Oh no, just really close friends since childhood." Orihime smiled at Yata.

Yata looked over at Ulquiorra and back at Orihime. He gave a knowing smile, though Orihime didn't catch it, and replied "Just making sure." knowing Tsukiko, Yata was sure the the two before him will be together soon.

With the Twins~

"Oi! I'm hungry! Go buy me something to eat woman." Grimmjow roared. A vein popped onto Ryoko's head. She shook her head and sighed. "Fine." She bluntly replied, not wanting to deal with his childish behavior. She put her hand in front of him, palm up.

He threw her a questioning look that said'what the fuck are you doing?'

She shot back a look that implied 'what the hell does it look like?'

She grunted and simply demanded him. "Money"

He stared at her incredulously. "What the fuck? Just go buy food damnit!"

She was getting impatient with this fool. "How am I supposed to buy food without money? Now give me some so I can buy it for you!"

Tsukiko rubbed her temples, staring at the scene unfolding before her eyes. These two were attracting attention from the people sitting near them and they were causing trouble. Tsukiko soon had enough and slammed her hands on the table.

The two stopped arguing and turned their attention to the annoyed girl. "Here is a twenty, use this." Tsukiko sat up straight and closed her eyes. She moved her hands back to where they were resting before on her lap. Ryoko sighed and left after grabbing the bill of the table.

Grimmjow slouched in his chair and placed his feet on the chair Ryoko just left from. Tsukiko could tell Ryoko was going to kick his legs when she came back.

Tsukiko could only shake her head at Grimmjow. Her sister was starting to become...stressful. And it was starting to become more visible. Slowly but surely. If Ulquiorra saw her in such a state, he would know who to go after and surely Ryoko wouldn't want that.

Tsukiko would have to try to talk to Grimmjow and Ryoko and have them settle things on their own, she was just giving them a little push.

"Neh, Grimmjow."

"Hn" he gave a small grunt looking her in the eyes.

"When are you going to get with Ryoko?" She just came right out and said it.

His eyes widened by a fraction and went back to normal after a split second. "What are you talking about?" He closed his eyes and tried to avoid the topic. Tsukiko on the other hand was getting impatient. They already annoyed her with their silly argument earlier and he was not setting the good mood for her right now.

"You know EXACTLY what I mean. Ryo isn't here so drop that stupid act of yours." She crossed her arms across her chest and gave him an intense stare.

"Don't stick your nose where it shouldn't be. It's none of your business." Grimmjow glared at her. "Sorry but I can't do that. If you're not going to grab her, someone else will come and snatch her away. In fact, I think I know someone who won't stop talking to her." Tsukiko replied slyly. Tsukiko could have just told him that Ryoko liked him very much but being an understanding twin, she couldn't do it.

Tsukiko looked over at Ryoko out of instinct and saw that the guy that she was talking about was right with her. Kyoya Ataku.

Kyoya Ataku was pretty popular with the girls at school and was pretty wealthy too. He was actually in the third group behind Yata's. He was very attractive and was very kind. He was always nice to everyone and had taken a liking to were all the same age. They used to hang out all the time and they actually acted like a couple even though they weren't together. When he was about to ask her and make it official, Grimmjow came out of nowhere and took her away from him. Soon after that, Kyoya and Ryoko spent less time together and before you know it, they were complete strangers.

She could tell that Ryoko felt troubled about what happened then and that she also had some feelings for Kyoya. She probably still had those feelings, they were just locked up deep inside her heart.

Kyoya took to long to ask Ryoko and she was taken away from him. Now if Grimmjow doesn't quickly take Ryoko, Kyoya will try to get her back. Of course Tsukiko didn't like her sister being toss back and forth like that and wished that the right person would already pick her up, but rushing things isn't the way to go.

Tsukiko tore her eyes away from them and looked back at Grimmjow, who had already caught sight of them. He released a small growl and narrowed his eyes at them. Tsukiko could only shake her head. (Again). Tsukiko knew he was going to go grab Ryoko and drag her away from Kyoya and she wasn't going to let that happen.

Yes, Tsukiko wanted Ryoko and Grimmjow to get to together. Why was she not allowing him to take her away from Kyoya? Simple. He needs to think before marching onto the battlefield and stepping on a mine on accident. And it was also on Ryoko's behalf. She needed to make up her mind and realize who she belongs with.

She took an ice cube from her cup of water and shot it at his forehead, knocking him off his chair. Yes that was unreasonable and childish, but she was passed being reasonable. She couldn't let him get in the way.

He got up,throwing random curse words out, and glared at Tsukiko, who glared back. However, she could not glare for long as the corner of her mouth started twitching up into a smile. The glare in her eyes soon faltered and she bursted out laughing. Grimmjow did not understand why she was laughing and stared at her with something that says 'what the hell is wrong with you?'

Tsukiko was still laughing as she pointed at his forehead. There was a red mark in the center of his forehead, signaling that he was just hit. It was just a little mark but it looked so funny on a deadly looking guy like Grimmjow. He scowled at her."Shut up" he barked at her but she kept on laughing.

Ryoko came back with a little box of chicken and found her sister laughing at a pissed off Grimmjow. Tsukiko was still pointing to his forehead and Ryoko followed her finger, seeing a red mark on his forehead. She let out heart warming giggles and set the food down on the table in front of the scowling man. She passed back the rest of the money to Tsukiko.

"About time." He grunted.

Ryoko scoffed. "Your welcome." She kicked his legs off her chair and sat down with a grunt.

Tsukiko made a bridge with her fingers and placed her chin on them. "So," she began.

Ryoko looked at her with questioning eyes."what?"

Tsukiko smirked. "How was talking to Ataku-kun?"

Ryoko suddenly became uneasy. "Y-you saw t-that? It was n-nothing. We just greeted each other." Ryoko mumbled and she sounded a bit disappointed.

Grimmjow just scowled even more as he dug in. They sat in silence until they heard Orihime calling their names.

The twins turned their head towards Orihime's direction and waved at them. Tsukiko immediatly brightened after seeing her boyfriend walking with them. She stood up and ran to hug Yata. Orihime 'aww'ed after seeing them and continued walking to Ryoko with Ulquiorra. She noticed a guy with blue hair sitting next to her. Ulquiorra seemed to notice him.

Orihime sent questioning eyes to Ryoko. "Is this your boyfriend Ryoko?" Right after that statement, Ryoko started choking on her water and Grimmjow choked on his food (which was a very disturbing and weird sight to see).

After their little choking fest, the two looked at each other and immediately turned their heads the opposite direction. "No!" they simultaneously yelled and blushed.

* * *

That's all for today folks! Its longer than the past few chapters, I guess that's because I took a couple of days off. Sorry for that anyways, I guess staying up til midnight for three days straight took a toll on me and I needed a break for some days to get back to writing _ And my friend kept me up until 3. I didn't wake up until noon that day! I'm really neglecting my sleep and I have to stop that. I'm sorry but I'll be posting as many chapters still!

Oh and I'm going to make a fanfic for Fairy Tail of the main girl and this one guy hehe. If you want to know its Lucy H. x Rogue C. I like this pairing and it's sad to see that there are quite a few stories of them on here, but they were created last year and barely have any chapters T^T. There were some good ones though. I Just wanted to make one of my own. Don't worry, I'm not leaving this. Not after all of that! This Fairy Tail fanfic will probably be made during the end of this story.

Thats all I got to say so I hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be nice :) I'll try to update soon.


	11. Happiness

Hey guys! (I always start with that, always will) it's back to school again... But I'm always thinking about this story at school, it doesn't leave me alone. I've noticed that I usually do my work around later at night. My homework at 7, important project at 8-9, and this at 12. Wow.

So instead of posting one chapter each week like a douche, I'm probably just going to skip about 2-3 days then post a chapter then skip days again- repeating the process over and over again. I'm trying to get more sleep in since last week was HORRIBLE. Not that bad actually, but it wasn't my ideal week. Last chapter should've told you about that..

please ignore my misery that is affecting this story( it's not I'm kidding) and enjoy !

* * *

Ulquiorra was practically glaring daggers at Grimmjow, who was returning the gesture. Orihime did not notice at all but she did see the light blush on Ryoko's cheeks as she looked away.

Tsukiko pulled away from her boyfriend and went up to Orihime, whispering in her ear. "Let's all go in pairs and seperate for a while. Leave Ryoko here with that guy."

Orihime looked at her questioningly but agreed to the plan anyway. She watched as Tsukiko strolled up to her boyfriend, linked arms with him and dragged him away. Orihime understood that it meant they should leave Now. She tugged on Ulquiorra's sleeve and successfully pulled his attention away from the blue headed man. Orihime smiled, which made his heart skip a beat, and tugged on his sleeve a little more. "I just remembered there is one more place I want to go to!" Orihime lead the way with Ulquiorra following ( more like being dragged along, not that he minded).

Ryoko realized what happened and stared at the spot Orihime was previously standing on in disbelief. They just _left _her alone with this guy!

Grimmjow just noticed Orihime and asked with slight shock in his voice." Who was that hot chick clinging to Ulquiorra?"

Ryoko was annoyed that he really just asked her that. "Ulqui-Nii's best friend, leave her alone." Ryoko glared at him with slight hurt in her eyes. He wouldn't be able to tell though.

He just smirked."Jealous?" She scoffed at him. "Jealous of what? That she gets a nice caring guy like him and not a stupid selfish jerk?" He could only growl at that remark. _So that's how you feel about me?_

With Orihime and Ulquiorra~

Orihime took Ulquiorra into a store that sold keychains, lanyards, charms, and etc. A different version of a gift shop.

She slipped away from him and walked around the shop, admiring anything that was cute or meaningful. Ulquiorra followed closely behind her, watching her every move (Wow that sounds sort of creepy ._.). He looked up and this one cell phone charm caught his interest. (Ulquiorra interested in charms?)

Most cell phone charms were weird little figures but this one was just words. It said 'Together Forever' with a heart inbetween the two words. One half of the heart was light pink and the other was light blue. The charm with 'Together' was for the girl and 'Forever' was for the boy.

He turned his attention back to Orihime, who also saw the charm. She smiled with delight and gently took it off the rack. She turned to him with sparkles in her eyes. "Let's get this one!" He only stared at her and nodded. Orihime ran up to the counter and was about to pay for it until Ulquiorra placed some money on the counter before her. The woman at the counter stared at the two- which she thought was a lovely couple- and gave Ulquiorra a flirty smile. "What a nice guy you are." She leaned over the counter a bit.

Ulquiorra did not respond or look at her, he was focused on the charms. But Orihime felt something unpleasant in her heart and frowned slightly. She faked a small smile and grabbed the bag that held the charms. "Yeah, he is." Orihime linked arms with Ulquiorra and walked out of the shop.

The cashier watched their retreating forms and giggled. She took out her phone and dialed a number. "I'm pretty sure I felt some jealousy there. You were right, they look so good together Tsukiko-chan."

* * *

After they walked out of the shop, Orihime pulled out of her phone and took the 'Together' charm out. She pulled the cell phone strap through the loop and hooked it on tight. She beamed at the charm."It's so cute!" She pulled out the 'Forever' charm and gave it to Ulquiorra. "Here! Put it on."

He whipped out his phone and did what she did with the charm. Orihime took the two charms and put them together, making a full heart in the middle. "Waah~ It's so nice!" Ulquiorra let out a little grunt, telling that he agrees with her but he wasn't looking at the charms. He had his gaze on the girl in front of him. The perfect girl right in front of him. Even after all these years, he still couldn't believe that they were best friends. Before he met her, he was sure that no one was going to be friends with him, but she changed his life entirely.

_Flashback~ _

_Ulquiorra: Age 7 Orihime: Age 7 _

_Ulquiorra sat on the swings staring at the ground and kicking the sand underneath his feet. He was sitting alone while all the other kids run around the playground, playing tag and avoiding him. Everyone avoided him, they were either too freaked out by him or their parents told them to stay away from people like him. _

_He was pale and very silent, mothers had a bad impression of him and told their children to never go near him, he looked like a bad influence they said. _

_Tsukiko and Ryoko weren't around, they were sick at home with the maids taking care of them. Ulquiorra was alone. And he was alone ever since he came to school. He also thought he was going to be alone forever, with no one to play with or talk to. Until she showed up. A little girl with orange hair tied into two pigtails at the side of her head ran up to the swings and sat in the seat next to him. He was surprised and looked at her with scared and hurt eyes. He thought she was going to make fun of him like the bullies do. _

_The girl smiled at him. He was beyond shock, that was the first time anyone ever smiled at him. It felt nice and warm. The girl stuck out her hand , which made him think she was going to hit him and he flinched, waiting for the hit but opened his eyes after not feeling anything. The girl was asking for a handshake. Ulquiorra could only stare at her hand. _

_She smiled at him again and grabbed his hand, shaking it up and down. "My name is Inoue Orihime! What's yours?" She took a step closer to him, making him take a step back. He wasn't used to being close to others. Orihime's smiled dropped after seeing him step away from her and her eyes saddened. _

_All the kids in the playground were watching them, surprised and scared that somebody went up to the boy. They saw the look in her eyes and got mad at him. They shouted mean words to him. _

_"You made her sad! How mean! What a freak! You shouldn't be here jerk!" The harsh words affected the young boy. Orihime noticed all the trouble she caused and now they were making Ulquiorra sad. She stepped in front of hums with her arms wide open. "Stop yelling at him! You are the jerks! He didn't hurt you!" Most of the kids were taken back by her words and stopped shouting at him, but the stubborn ones didn't go down. "He hurt you didn't he?! That's why you were sad!" One of the kids shouted back. Orihime had a firm look on her face. "No he didn't! I was sad because people are always doing bad things to him that he doesn't deserve! He was hurt so bad, he steps away from anyone that tries to go near him! That's not right!" The little ginger shouted with tears streaming down her face. Ulquiorra was happy and bewildered that someone was defending him. He let a tear slip down his pale cheeks. The shouting finally stopped and the kids never bothered him after that. _

_Orihime turned back to Ulquiorra and held out her hand again with her palm up. "Let's be friends! What's your name?" She wiped the last tear away with her arm and smiled at him with one of the biggest smiles he's ever seen. After a few seconds, he hesitantly placed his hand on hers, earning a squeeze from the girl. "U-Ulquiorra...Schiffer." _

_Orihime tried to pronounce his name but failed miserably. "Ul-ulqor... ulkuri...ulqari..." Her struggles made Ulquiorra smile just a little bit for the first time ever. _

_Orihime gave up and just sticked with a short name for him. "I'll just call you Ulqui!" _

_Ulquiorra felt happiness emit from the girl standing in front of him, and it was contagious, because he was ecstatic to finally have a friend. _

_End of Flashback~ _

Ulquiorra stared at the bubbly orange-haired girl in front of him, and felt very happy to be with someone like her.

* * *

First flashback :0 Haha, sorry if there a grammar/spelling mistakes! I did this early actually, it's 8:30! I'm shocked! Now for homework... No~~

anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I don't have much to say so please review if you would. I will do my best to update!


	12. Thank you!

Hey guys.I haven't updated in about two weeks or more _ Sorry about that, I'm just sort of stressed right now and I have some things I need to do. I'm also trying to get my old sleeping habits back, because sleeping at 12 every night isn't fun for me anymore if I'm not updating. If I dont sleep early then I try to tire myself out- yeah not fun. But I'll try to come back quick and start updating more. I have some days off of school and ill be spending that time working on this. i just came back from Reno in Nevada and ice skating ! A fun weekend really. Oh and since I'm done with one of my stories maybe i will work on another right now..

I hope you enjoy! I don't own Bleach or it's characters xP

* * *

After they were done shopping, Tsukiko and Ryoko decided to invite Orihime over. Orihime was in their limousine anyway and she didn't have anything to do later. Tsukiko and Yata sat with each other while Ryoko sat on the other side of her sister. Orihime sat with Ulquiorra, opposite of where the twins and Yata were sitting.

After the 15 minute drive, they arrived at the Schiffer mansion. The ladies got out of the limousine first then the guys. Orihime left her shopping bags in the limousine because Ulquiorra told her she was going to be driven back home in the same car anyways.

Orihime has been to their mansion plenty of times before but every time she sees it, she is awestruck at how big and beautiful it is. Ulquiorra would have rolled his eyes at her expression, but he is Ulquiorra, and Ulquiorra doesn't roll his eyes. The other three just smiled at the two and proceeded to the steps, where the maid opened the door for them.

"Welcome back Ryoko-sama, Tsukiko-sama, Ulquiorra-sama. Good evening Miss Inoue and Yata-san." The house maid welcomed them warmly. She is very familiar with everyone and no one minds. They all have known her since little except Yata but they grew accustomed to each other over time. Usually the maids and butlers should have not addressed them that way but this maid was like the Schiffer siblings' second mother.

The twins hugged the maid. "We're back Ryochi-San!" Ulquiorra nodded in acknowledgment. Orihime smiled and bowed respectfully. "Hello Ryochi-San" Yata flashed her a warm smile and bowed slightly.

Ryochi-San offered to take their stuff. "Let me take your bags and arrange everything for you." The twins smiled and nodded. "Arigato!" Then they bounced off to who knows where. Yata followed them shortly afterwards.

Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime's hands and brought her into the living room. "Sit." He told her laconically. Orihime's hand left his, taking the warmth of her hand away from his. She sat down and looked around silently.

Ulquiorra left after a few seconds of watching her. What was happening to him? He started noticing things about her more often and he enjoys it. He enjoys everything about her, in a different way than before. Every time they make contact he stiffens and feels warmth flowing through his body. Her presence is very welcoming and she is easy to be comfortable with. She can be silly at times but a very kind soul indeed. These new feelings were weird and foreign...but nice.

A few minutes later, Ulquiorra returned with a tray of tea. Usually the maid would do this but Orihime was never comfortable with having maids doing everything for her so Ulquiorra did things himself. He placed down the steaming cup in front of Orihime and she silently thanked him with a smile.

Orihime was about to reach for her tea until her phone vibrated in her pocket. She brought her arm back and fished her phone out of her pocket, as wearing in a cheerful voice. "Hello? Landlady?" Confusion flashed across her face then shock, and sadness. "I understand." Her cheerful voice was replaced by a sorrowful one. She hung up with disbelief dancing in her eyes.

Ulquiorra watched her with amusement at first, seeing all these emotions change in a split second, but her face suddenly became dark and serious his amusement disappeared and curiosity with a hint worriedness took its spot.

Orihime's phone fell into her lap and Orihime stared hard into her cup of tea that was still placed on the table in front of her. She turned to Ulquiorra slowly. "I-I was kicked out of my apartment.. They said to pack my things by the end of the week.."

His eyes widened by a fraction. All he heard was "kicked out..apartment..". Orihime continued talking as she didn't notice his silence. "They didn't even tell me why. Where am I going to stay? Well maybe with Tatsuki but she's with her mom and I don't want to trouble her." Orihime muttered sadly.

Ulquiorra knows that she was troubled with what just occurred and wanted to be of help, first relationships and now this? Being beautiful and kind shouldn't have been that big of a sin.

"You can stay with us." He blurted out. He stiffened as he just realized what he just said. He didn't mean to say that, well he wanted to but not like that.

Orihime's eyes widened as they glistened with warmth. "But... Won't I be a burden?" Her eyes had tears in them that had yet to fall. Ulquiorra shook his head as he stared at her incredulously. "Not even in a thousand years would I find you a burden." 'you're just what I need' he thought. Wait, what was he thinking? He mentally shook his head, throwing away any unnecessary thoughts.

Then the tears were shed. Orihime swung her arms around his neck as she embraced him. "Thank you so much Ulquiorra! I don't know what I can do to pay you back!" Said guy patted her back and responded, "Pay me back by stop crying and look happy." Orihime pulled away and giggled at his response. She wiped away her tears and grinned at him.

Little did they know they were being watched.

With the Twins and Yata~

"I think we should give them their privacy, watching them is wrong." Yata felt a little uneasy seeing the girls watch Ulquiorra and Orihime. They had asked the maids to install cameras in the living room and connect it to the twin's room. Tsukiko and Ryoko know that every time Orihime comes over, Ulquiorra always takes her to the living room and they spend their time together there.

Tsukiko and Ryoko pouted at the boy. "But we want to see them~! They are so adorable together! We can't help it." The twins gave a devilish grin. Yata could only shake his head. Once the girls were focused on something, the wasn't a way to stop them from doing anything.

Yata took the remote from the edge of the bed and shut off the screen. Tsukiko jumped up and complained. "Yata!" She pounced on Yata, who caught her, and started playfully wrestling him. Ryoko watched in amusement at the couple. They were so childish at times. Soon Yata pinned Tsukiko to the floor with his face right in front of hers. She pouted at her loss. He only chuckled and gave a quick peck on her lips before getting up, pulling her along with him.

Tsukiko plopped herself onto her bed next to Ryoko and sighed. "When are they going to get together? It's been years and he still hasn't noticed his feelings for her." Tsukiko stared at the ceiling. "I got a boyfriend before Ulqui-Nii got a girlfriend. Ha." Tsukiko giggled lightly. She turned her head to her twin sister and smiled. "Even you have two guys fighting for you, they could take you any moment." She commented making Ryoko flush. "Two guys fighting for me? I don't think so." Ryoko denied.

Yata butted in and replied," C'mon, even I see it. Who are you going to chose anyway?" Ryoko wondered herself who she was going to chose. Tsukiko smiled slyly at Ryoko. "It's between the good guy or the badass, who is it huh?" Ryoko just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out childishly. "Not telling"

Just then Ryoko's phone started ringing. "_Music, fashion, style to the rilhage" _She grabbed it off the desk and looked at the caller ID. "Kyoya Ataku" Tsukiko peered over her shoulder and smiled. "Answer it, you know you want to. Yata and I are going downstairs, have fun talking to him." Tsukiko hopped off the bed and grabbed Yata's hand. He had a confused expression on as Tsukiko pulled him out of the room. Ryoko just stared at the phone until she sighed. She bravely clicked the green button and answered the phone. "Hello? Ataku-kun?" "Ah, Ryoko-chan! How are you? We barely talked to each other when we met at the mall." "I'm fine! And sorry about that I was sort of in a hurry?" It came out more of a question then a statement. "I understand. Well, how about we hang out tomorrow? I heard there was an amusement park around here somewhere. Want to go?" "An amusement park? I love those! Sure!" Ryoko loved them to no end. They were fun and it was nice to go around night time, the air felt great. "Haha I know you do. How about I pick you up at 7? I know you like it at night the most." Ryoko smiled. She felt happy that he remembered some things about her. "Sure!" She exclaimed happily.

.

.

.

"Oi! Not again!" Yata yelled. Tsukiko pursed her lips. "But! I JUST HAVE TO, YOU KNOW THAT!"

"IT'S NOT RIGHT TO SPY ON YOUR SIBLINGS WITHOUT THEM KNOWING, IT'S BAD TO SPY IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Yata chastised Tsukiko for the rest of the night.

* * *

ASKJAKSJDKJ EVERYONE IS BEING ALL CUTESY (Haha I love Yata and Tsukiko though)

EXCUSE ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! So sorry for not updating sooner!


	13. Transfer plans

Hey guys ! I'm sorry for not updating more, I put up another story. Don't look at me like that! I couldn't help it~ I know it's bad to do a whole bunch of stories at once ( honestly I haven't even written five yet -.-)but it's also bad to make ideas for something that you won't write til a long time. And by the time you do, there's no more inspiration. I also grew very ill and couldn't do anything! I had to miss school too, god it was horrible. But I'm fine now, just a few coughing fits every few seconds.

Welp, I don't own bleach or its characters. Enjoy.

* * *

Orihime and Tatsuki sat down under a big sakura tree that was on campus. She had explained what happened to her athletic friend.

"You're moving into Ulquiorra's place?" Tatsuki asked before taking a sip from her water bottle.

Orihime nodded as she played with the hem of her skirt. "I don't ally have anywhere else to go and he was so nice to offer me his place. I didn't want to bother you and your mom either." She quickly added.

Tatsuki shook her head and sighed. "How long will it take for you to accept the fact that your not a burden to anyone?" She mumbled. "Well I'm glad Ulquiorra offered his place, even though we would have accepted you too. Did you tell anyone else you're moving?"

"Not yet, you're the first person I've told." Orihime smiled at her.

"Naturally." Tatsuki chuckled. "But isn't his place really far? It's across town isn't it? Will it really be okay for you to be driven across town for school almost everyday?" Tatsuki was wondering if this was thought through. Sure it was nice of Ulquiorra to help her but what about everything else?

"That's the problem, we haven't talked about it yet. I'll have to call him tonight." Orihime replied slowly.

"Well we should tell the others." Tatsuki stood up and dusted off her skirt. Orihime hummed in response and stood up after Tatsuki. The made their way to the classroom slowly, Tatsuki wasn't necessarily happy with Orihime moving, but she knew Orihime was in good hands.

Ichigo stood behind the sakura tree, glaring at the grass. "She's moving? And into a guy's house?" He kicked the ground beneath him in frustration. He pulled many attempts to talk to her but failed almost every time. The times where he did talk to her, she wouldn't look him in the eyes and would try to avoid him. And all the times where he failed, lets just say Tatsuki had a good time letting her negative energy out. He had done it, he screwed up so bad. And it didn't help that Rukia was also with him every time he tried to confront Orihime.

It was true that Orihime was avoiding him, she knew she was running away from her problems and she felt ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. Looking back on their times together, Orihime felt like Ichigo was neglecting her. He stopped coming over, asking her out on dates that used to make her flustered. He didn't call her, text her, nothing. Since Rukia was a new girl that transferred here during Orihime's and Ichigo's relationship, Ichigo drifted away from Orihime. It was bad enough that Orihime had to deal with that during their time together, and then catching them together? That had practically done her sensitive heart in.

Ichigo wanted to stop her from moving, but that wasn't exactly something he could really control. He heard she was kicked out of her apartment, and she didn't have a place to go to except this one guy's house who offered it to her. It was supposed to be really far. Ichigo didn't want that, he wanted Orihime here, close to him. Where he could reach her.

Well, he didn't know what he wanted anymore. He was dating Orihime, the most innocent and lovely girl you could every encounter, then boom. Somehow he was with Rukia instead. Ichigo didn't know how or why he had ended up with her, but regrets it with every fiber in his being. He knew he was going to break Rukia's heart but he just didn't feel right with her anymore, his place was somewhere else. Next to Orihime.

Or so he thought.

* * *

"You were kicked out of your apartment?" Ishida poked his glasses back up to his eyes as he questioned Orihime. Said girl nodded her head sadly but she lifted her head up. "But Ulquiorra has offered to let me stay at his place." She squeaked.

"I see. That's nice to hear." Her blue-haired friend responded. They all knew Ulquiorra, Orihime talked about him most of the time when Ichigo wasn't around and Tatsuki would add in some things about him. The three were childhood friends after all. But Tatsuki became friends with them sometime later after Orihime and Ulquiorra became the closest pair in the world.

When Orihime would talk about Ulquiorra (she was practically praising him) Tatsuki would tease her and say she was cheating on Ichigo, which Orihime denied frantically, saying they were only best friends. But now Orihime wouldn't care if someone said she was practically dating Ulquiorra instead of Ichigo. Not many people even know anyway. But she can't explain what she feels when she hears that, but it felt...right. Orihime and Ulquiorra? Just maybe. Orihime would feel little warmth bubbling inside and she would even blush juuuusst a little, I tiny spec if you would say.

" Yeah but it's all the way across town. And I don't really have the money to buy my own place again." The ginger hung her head in disappointment. Tatsuki patted her back. "I did say you could come over to my place when ever you want, but it's good that he offered you his place." The girl honestly wanted to get her two best friends together. Ever since primary school, Tatsuki was sure something was going on between the two. They just didn't know it theirselves. And Tatsuki totally preferred Ulquiorra over Ichigo, Ichigo was just a plain dumbass that needed a good beating. Ulquiorra was perfect to take care of Orihime in her opinion despite being really quiet.

Tatsuki had known the twins as well, they have kept in touch. She would call them and they would call her every once in a while. Tatsuki has seen the change in them and have encountered their ...other... side,so Tatsuki had no worries about Ulquiorra and Orihime not getting together. They were like the matchmaking goddesses. She'd leave it up to the twins.

"You already accepted it right? No turning back now!" She smiled at Orihime who smiled back. Of course Tatsuki was sad that her best friend was moving away. They have been together for so long but Orihime wasn't leaving her life. She will also be in a better place, Tatsuki hoped. "I guess your right, I don't want to trouble him any more." She played with her fingers nervously.

"We'll make sure to visit. So when are you moving?" Chad spoke for the first time that day. Orihime sighed at the question sadly. "In three days." She muttered.

"We'll help you move everything! No objections." Tatsuki grinned softly at the ginger head as she patted Chad's shoulder. Orihime's eyes beamed at her offer and clasped her hands. The other two guys with them didn't disagree and seemed just fine. "Thank you so much guys! I wasn't sure if i could do it all by myself..."

"Ulquiorra would be helping to you know right? So it'll be more than easy!" Tatsuki moved over to throw her arm over Orihime's shoulder. "O-of course I do!" She stuttered, forgetting about Ulquiorra's offer to move the boxes to his place. The group soon dropped the talk about moving and went on with their regular conversations about Orihime's strange cooking when she doesn't follow the cook book. They finally decided to tell her the truth and she didn't mind at all as long as she can eat her own creations it was all good.

* * *

Tsukiko and Ryoko skipped through the halls towards their brother's class. They opened the door quietly and rushed towards Ulquiorra who was sitting at his desk next to the window. Girls crowded him, trying to get his attention but he would ignore them and always look out the window. This happened everyday and when it was Valentines Day it was more chaotic.

Boxes of chocolates would be shoved into his face along with love letters. His locker would also be filled with chocolates and love letters. Ulquiorra actually has the guys help him carry 4 large garbage bags home and he donates the chocolates to kids since he isn't a chocolate fan anyway. That or he lets the guys have it.

He knew it was wrong to give away someone's chocolates but after 3 years of the same thing over and over, who wouldn't try to do the same thing? As for the love letters, he just leaves them alone, not bothering to touch them and the twins go through a few of them, giggling at what is written. They wish they could through them all but they have their own Valentine problems.

Ryoko and Tsukiko coughed a little bit to catch the girls' attention and they succeeded. The crowding females made an opening for the girls to reach him. Senior or junior, everyone respected the Shiffers but they didn't let that get to their heads like certain people. -cough- Loly-cough-

"It's break, you girls should be spending time with your friends!" Tsukiko gave an eye smile to all the girls. "You always go to Ulquiorra, one day away won't kill you." Ryoko chuckled. Soon all the girls left reluctantly, not wanting to mess with the twins. They were the school's little sisters...and witty devils. At least it was the good kind.

"So Ulqui-Nii," Tsukiko leaned over his desk." We heard the Orihime is moving in with us!" The twins cheered happily. Ulquiorra stared at them at the corner of his eye. "I should really dispose those cameras you hooked up."

The two grinned innocently." We'll just hook up more~"They sang cutely. The older of the three could only shake his head with a microscopic smile on his face. Ryoko was the first to stop acting silly and curiously asked, "But what is she going to do about school? It's really far from here." The question made Tsukiko and Ulquiorra's ears perk up. He had forgotten about that. He turned his head to fully face his sisters and deadpanned, "I don't know."

"You didn't think about this?" Ryoko stared at him incredulously. All she got was a shrug. The twins sighed as Ulquiorra thought about it. "Oh!" Tsukiko exclaimed as she slammed her fist against her palm. "She can transfer over here! We'll be able to take care of everything for her! And I'm sure Hannibel-San and Nel-San would befriend her right away so she won't have to worry about being lonely! She will have us all the time except for class too!" Tsukiko beamed at her brilliant idea. Ryoko seemed like she loved the idea.

Ulquiorra felt it was a good plan but he was worried for Orihime. "You have to think about Orihime's feelings about this too. We'll discuss this some other time with her." "Then lets get the papers ready just in case." Ryoko suggested. Ulquiorra waved his hand," Do what you want."

The twins giggled. They couldn't wait for Orihime to be living with them and now she was going to the same school! The two were pretty sure Orihime would transfer since its more convenient and Orihime hated being a nuisance even when she wasn't one.

Tsukiko and Ryoko left Ulquiorra alone to discuss their relationship. They walked down the empty halls, smiling happily. "But a lot of guys will be after her now, and since she'll be around Ulquiorra there will be a huge number of girls planning her death." Ryoko frowned. Tsukiko placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. "I know, so we should have someone with her at all times. When we aren't with her, probably Nel-San would be dragging her everywhere. As for the guys... Who's going to help?"

"Stark-San? We can't trust Noitra,Szayel, or Grimmjow with her. If Stark-san is with her, Hannibel-San would be there too! They're always together so it's double protection!" Ryoko nodded at her own idea.

"Alright, it's decided. Let the fun begin!" Tsukiko twirled around and giggled. Ryoko giggled along with her and hit her arm playfully. "You dork, lets go back to class." Tsukiko shoved her back lightly. "Yah! Who are you calling a dork, especially since you came home yesterday giggling and smiling like crazy? The amusement park must've been fun~" Tsukiko teased her. "Ugh, lets go!" Ryoko stomped forward, making Tsukiko laugh.

* * *

EXCUSE ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES. I check them, I just miss a few.

Wow, long absence AGAIN. I'm so sorry, I got sick real bad and I even stayed home from school. I came back to school and I failed almost everything horrible, I missed the easiest things. So I obviously couldn't write with such a temporary useless brain. I wanted to update so bad.

But here it is. Will Orihime transfer schools? Probably. Will Ichigo be a douche about it? Probably. Lol. I'll try to focuse on Ulqui/Orihime more. So look for forward to it! I'll try to update asap.


	14. All settled

Yeah I'm not doing such a good job right now. There's a reason for why I didn't update but instead of giving excuses lets just call me a lazy slacker yeah? I do try, i add things from time to time But I'm back...again. -sigh- I'm having some difficulties right now but that doesn't matter. :) Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Normal POV

After school, the Schiffer siblings payed Orihime a visit to talk about transfering schools. They arrived at her place and the twins quickly ran up to her door with Ulquiorra following behind. For some reason, he felt like something was happening as he got closer to Orihime's door. He quickened his pace and arrived at the door faster than the twins did which shocked the girls.

Ulquiorra didn't ring the door bell and he told the girls to be quiet. Once they were quiet, Ulquiorra heard muffled noises from behind Orihime's door. It was crying and a man's voice. He slightly growled, very unhappy with what he was hearing. He knew it was Orihime's crying and some jerk was messing with her in there! Ulquiorra grabbed the spare key he had on his keychain and unlocked Orihime's door, surprising the two people inside and having them freeze in their spot. He frowned slightly and grew angry with the sight his eyes met.

Orihime was against the wall, crying while trapped between Ichigo's arms. The two were very shocked with their arrival and Orihime took this to her advantage. She pushed past Ichigo and ran behind Ulquiorra who gladly stepped in front of her. He glared daggers at Ichigo and hissed. "What are you doing here." The twins also stayed quiet, knowing an angry Ulquiorra isn't something anyone wants to deal with. It sort of scared the girls, this side of Ulquiorra.

"I was talking to Orihime before you barged in." Ichigo replied, not backing down from his glare. Instead, he returned the glare. "Didn't look like talking to me. Not with those tears in her eyes." Ulquiora stepped closer to Ichigo. "This is none of your business, you should leave." Ichigo's hands turned into fists at his side. He was getting irritated with Ulquiorra.

"It doesn't have to be. You're hurting Orihime and I don't like it." Said man retorted. "It also seems like your presence isn't wanted here, does the woman look like she wants you here?" He motioned to Orihime who were being comforted by the twins.

Tsukiko left Ryoko to comfort Orihime and pushed the guys apart. "Look, that's enough." She gave a stern look to both men who didn't budge at all. They continued their glaring contest and slightly growled at each other. They looked like two dogs fighting for the female in the girls' eyes. If it wasn't so serious right now they would have laughed at the thought.

"You," Tsukiko turned to Ulquiorra. "Need to calm down and you sir," She then turned to Ichigo."Should probably be going now. Before things start to get out of hand."

The two snapped out of it and turned away from the other. Ichigo glanced over to Orihime's form and blunty told her,"We still need to talk Orihime. Please listen to me.." then headed for the door, leaving the three siblings with Orihime.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Ryoko asked softly, not bothering with the nicknames. The ginger only nodded and wiped the rest of her tears away but they kept falling. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and walked towards Orihime as Ryoko released her. He tilted her head upwards and wiped her tears away. "You've been crying so much woman, how do you have so much tears in you?" He looked into her eyes.

Wanting to leave them alone for the time being, the twins went into her kitchen to get some drinks prepared.

Surprisingly, the tears have stopped after he wiped them away. Orihime grabbed on his hand that was still on her cheek and held it. "Can we stay like this..for a little while." also stared back into his eyes and pleaded.

He slipped his hand out of her grasp and grabbed onto her wrist instead. "You need to wash your face, get rid of those stains your tears left on your cheeks. " Ulquiorra pulled on her arm and dragged her into her bathroom. She sighed but turned on the water anyway and splashed her face with the warm liquid. Honestly she did feel more refreshed.

He turned off the water for her and handed her a towel to wipe her face dry with. "Thanks Ulqui" She said while tossing the wet towel into a basket nearby. "The twins must be waiting for us now." The two walked out of the bathroom and walked into the living room where the girls made tea.

"You feeling better?" Tsukiko asked while pouring the tea, not looking at the two as they walked in. Orihime only mumbled and they took it as a yes.

"Sit Orihime, we need to talk about you moving in with us." Ulquiorra slightly pushed her towards the couch and Ryoko gave her a cup of tea. She sat down and gladly accepted the tea but gave a worried look to Ulquiorra.

"Why? Is it not okay for me to move in? I'll just look for an-" "It's not that, we'll be glad to accept you any time and you know that." Tsukiko cut her off. Orihime looked at them questioningly. "Then what is it?" She tilted her head and stared at them.

"Well since you'd have to go through the trouble of traveling so far just to get to school, we thought that maybe you could transfer schools, y'know, with us! To our school!" Ryoko exclaimed excitedly, wanting her to be with them so it'd be like family again a few years ago.

"Transfer schools?" Orihime was taken back by the suggestion even though she has been wanting to talk about this situation with them. "It's the best option for everyone Orihime." Ulquiorra spoke up. "It takes nearly an hour just to reach the other side of town, don't you think it would be a burden on the driver? Driving there and back for so long, every single day you go to school." Ulquiorra used the guilt trick on her. Everyone knows she hates being a burden so he used it to his advantage.

This made Orihime look down at her lap and ponder about it. She cursed him for using that on her but she knew it was very true herself. "We've already prepared the papers and we'll pay for you as well. And don't worry about your friends, we'll let you visit them as many times as you want. Invite them over too if you will, it'd be great!" Ryoko sat down beside her and smiled at her.

Orihime bit her lip and nodded. "It's not like I have a choice really." Tsukiko pouted,"Oh come on, don't say it like that! You make it sound like we're arresting you!"

Orihime giggled and nodded. "Yes, I'll transfer. I need to tell my friends though."

"so it's all settled!" Tsukiko clasped her hands together. "Right now, Ryoko and I have some business to take care of at home and Ulqui-Nii doesn't have anything to do so we'll just leave you here with him, Kay?" Before Ulquiorra or Orihime could respond the two made a dash for the door and ran to the limo with frightening speed and drove off. The two were left speechless as Ulquiorra was practically just dumped there with Orihime.

"Well.." Orihime started as she thought to herself what the two of them could do for the rest of the time. "Want to te-" "No I don't want to test your cooking again." Ulquiorra quickly cut her off. She pouted playfully. "No fun."

"Mmm.. How about we go to the movies? And maybe have some thing to eat after that." Orihime stood up and lightly jumped up and down, excited with her plans. "I don't see why not." Ulquiorra answered. Orihime grinned in happiness and hugged him. "Okay you wait here, I'll go get ready." Orihime pulled back from the hug and skipped into her bedroom. She closed the door and slid down, holding her chest.

"What..was that feeling..?" She asked no one. There was a tingly feeling in her chest when she hugged Ulquiorra and after she pulled away from him, something like sadness took over the feeling inside of her.

Orihime shook her head vigorously. " lets just get ready." She stood up and headed towards her closet.

With Ulquiorra

'What was that feeling?' He thought to himself. Something just fluttered in his chest when Orihime hugged him. He was surprised and shocked at the random contact that he didn't respond before she pulled away. After she pulled away, the fluttering stopped and it turned sort of...empty.

He shook his head and thought no more about it. 'Doesn't matter now. I'll just sit and wait for her.'

* * *

Wow it turned out to be a short chapter too. I'm sorry I just wanted to update since I've been gone for so long. Excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes if I had missed any. I lost a little inspiration for this but after keeping myself in check with some Ulquihime kawaii comics I just had to write right away. I'll try to update soon if I can. School has gotten more serious now.


	15. Enough to be called a date

I have no clue what to say about myself anymore. I'm still writing, I'm pushing myself to, but I'm losing interest in writing at all. Blame my easily distracted mind. I'm losing interest but I promised to finish this. I can't say anything about the quality of it as it continues though. Well, shit happens. If I'm lucky, inspiration will come back to me.

i don't own bleach or it's characters

* * *

Orihime threw on a simple outfit, jeans and a fitting T-shirt, changed her hair into a bun and grabbed her purse. She walked back to Ulquiorra who was waiting for her. "I'm all ready. Lets go!" She shot an eager grin as she pulled his arm towards the door. As much as he liked it, he needed her to let go. "Release me woman, your grip is tighter than you think."

"Hehe sorry." She giggled as they stopped outside of her apartment so she could lock the door. She successfully locked it but didn't pull the key out of the lock. "To think I'll be leaving this place in just 2 days..." She smiled sadly. "I mean, I really enjoy the thought of moving in with you Ulquiorra but, just so many memories here.." Orihime's eyes glazed over as she recalled all the fun memories that occurred in this apartment. Then she remembered Ichigo and her... Standing in her living room as they shared a passionate night kiss.

Orihime bit her bottom lip and snapped her head up, trying to forget the memory. "I'm sorry for sulking, lets go." She apologized and walked down the stairs before Ulquiorra. He watched her back for a few seconds before moving himself. Was she really okay? Not about moving but about what has happened recently. Well, moving is part of it he guessed. But Ulquiorra was concerned for her and what the bastard did to her.

Seeing her crying, trapped by the idiot made him angry. If it was his sisters he'd be angry but they can take care of their self. They're his sisters after all. But something about Orihime makes him become super protective of her. It's a feeling he's always had but never really registered.

* * *

Ichigo slammed the door to his room and cursed loudly. "Damnit! That god damn guy!" He kicked the foot of his bed. Just thinking of him makes his blood boil. "What the hell is his relationship with Orihime? Who does he think he is getting in our business like that? The next time I see him I'll show him.." Ichigo grumbled, furious with Ulquiorra. 'Calm down Ichigo.' He tried to control himself. 'This is the first time someone has gotten me riled up so much. I don't like him being around Orihime.'

Just then, his phone rang. He wanted to ignore it but decided not to. He picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID before answering. "What do you want Ishida?" He asked boredly.

"I hope you didn't do something stupid today like always Kurosaki." Ishida didn't sound too happy talking to him either. "What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo closed his eyes, not really wanting to get in to a conversation with him right now. "I saw you going to Orihime's place. What the fuck did you do now?" Ishida replied, annoyed with Ichigo's actions. "Haven't you don't enough damage? Or are you just too stupid to realize that."

"Shut up! What the fuck do you know Ishida! And of course I know I've done something horrible to her. I screwed up all right? No need to rub it in my face captain ass hole." Ichigo grunted, angered by his words. He didn't need to hear those words over and over again.

"I'm just telling you, don't get into something that you can't get out of without regretting it. If you pull a stupid stunt again, you'll have more than Tatsuki-San on your ass." Ishida warned him and hung up. Ichigo scowled and threw his phone onto his desk. "What the hell can I do?" He held his head in his hands and sighed.

* * *

"Lets see this movie!" Orihime cried excitedly and pointed to a movie guys would consider a "chick flick". Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow. "Lies in Faith?" "Yea! It's about a girl who used to be an orphan and this lovely man takes her with him. They live together and fall in love but it was all a facade. She runs away when she finds out he's a murderer and trusts no one until another man comes and tries to help her. Her trust issues makes everything harder and the second man does everything he can to help her. It turns out he was her friend in the orphanage years ago and he loved her ever since." Orihime explained with tears in her eyes.

"It seems like you've seen this movie already." Ulquiorra stared at her blankly. "No of course not." Orihime stared at him as if it was obvious. "Alright then..." He didn't want to waste their time questioning her. "You're so silly Ulqui! Two tickets for Lies in Faith please!" Orihime smiled at the man behind the cash register. He looked her up and down and smirked. Ulquiorra noticed this and placed his arm over Orihime's shoulder, glaring at the man behind the register. The man's eyes grew wide and he quickly averted his gaze. "H-here you go.." He slipped the tickets through the small hole nervously. Ulquiorra slipped the money through the same hole and turned to Orihime while grabbing the tickets. "Lets go."

~TimeSkip - During the movie~

Orihime closed her eyes tightly as the scene of Leon, the murderer, held his girlfriend captive in a torture chamber in his basement which was covered in dangerous sharp objects and blood. "I only do this to the people I care for, you should feel special." Leon cracked a psychotic grin as he approached the main girl, Mary, with a belt and something like gardening scissors.

Orihime whimpered as the girl screamed and thrashed. Noticing her discomfort, Ulquiorra sighed and pulled her head gently towards him, hiding her from the horrific scene. "I thought this was a romance movie, not a blood and gore movie." Ulquiorra whispered into her ear. "I thought so too, the reviews didn't say anything about this though!" Orihime replied while shaking slightly. She really disliked such sights.

"Lets leave then, I'm feeling hungry anyways." Ulquiorra took his coat off and pulled it over Orihime's head. He grabbed her hand and led her out carefully. Once they were outside, Orihime pulled the coat off her head and handed it back to him. He took it but instead of putting it back on, he just placed it on her shoulders. "Its cold." "But aren't you cold too? Take it back Ulquiorra." Orihime was about to pull it off again but Ulquiorra's hands pushed her hands down and his eyes told her to stop arguing. "Thank you.." Orihime blushed slightly and smiled at him.

There were whispers coming from the couples around them. "Why can't we be cute like them?" "What a gentleman! How come you're not like that?" "I'm so jealous of them~ how romantic." Orihime blushed even more and thought to herself 'but we're not even a couple!' "Look at her~" some guy whistled, earning a glare from Ulquiorra and a smack from his companion beside him. "We're leaving." Ulquiorra grabbed her hand again and they walked to a grocery store.

"Lets buy ingredients and cook at my apartment Ulqui! We can cook together, I want to make sure you like what we'll be cooking." Orihime turned and smiled at him. He's seen plenty of her smiles before but this smile was...different. He was taken back by her smile, there was a strange feeling swirling inside of him and he covered his face with his free hand. What was going on?

Orihime noticed this and became worried. "Ulqui? What's wrong?" She asked and got closer to his face. "Do you not feel well?" She moved his hand with her free hand and placed her forehead on his. These two seem to not care about the fact that they are still holding hands. It must've felt...natural if they payed no attention to it. "You're face is really warm!" Orihime grew more worried.

Ulquiorra remained passive and denied it. "I'm fine." He was actually blushing but neither of them knew it. "It must be because you aren't wearing your coat! Its my fault you can catch a cold!" Orihime felt guilty and ranted. "Oh no, it's my fault, I should have given you back your coat and now you're going to catch a cold because of me! I feel so bad, what am I going to do? We have to get you taken care of! C'mon Ulqui, we have to -" "I told you I was fine. I'm better now see?" He interrupted her, tired with her ranting. He grabbed her hand and placed it onto his face.

"I'm perfectly normal now. Stop your ranting woman. You're attracting unwanted attention." Ulquiorra looked down at her, convincing her that she did nothing wrong. "If you say you're fine..." Orihime looked down in embarrassment from the attention of other people inside the store. "Lets hurry before it gets late." Ulquiorra tugged at her hand that was intertwined with his. "O-okay.." She went along with him and they talked about what to cook. She pouted most of the time because he rejected every creative idea she thought of and they settled with making curry with something special they would add to it. She thought this was a bit boring but since Ulquiorra wanted it, she would let him have his way.

* * *

Wow, a finished (but short) chapter. I'm glad I got this done. I was pushed my a little inspiration from a song I found. Dev- Monster. It was nightcored, if that's a word, and it had the picture of Ulquiorra and Orihime. Funny. It's almost fitting too, I really like it. Well, if you find something that could inspire me more, please share it! Or this story will plummet in quality. PLEASE EXCUSE ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES I MISSED.


	16. Is it really alright?

Hey :) I'm trying to get my inspiration back, no worries. It's slowly coming back. If only I could say the same with my other story.

I don't own Bleach or it's characters. I have quite a few of OC's though :3 hehe . Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Sounds like a date to me." Tatsuki teased her best friend. They were sitting under a tree after school just ended while Orihime was explaining her night with Ulquiorra. Orihime grew flustered, she never realized they did something of the sort. "A d-date? It wasn't like that. We just hung out after Kurosaki..." She silently trailed off. That's right, she hasn't told anyone about it.

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes at the mention of his name. "What did he do?" She asked dangerously calmly. "Well he came over all of the sudden.." Orihime started to explain, though she felt reluctant to bring the topic up.

_Flashback~ _

_Orihime was busy packing everything she was going to bring with her to Ulquiorra's home and tidied up the apartment. She wanted to make sure everything was nice and neat when she left. Orihime was humming a random tune but was interrupted by the doorbell. She stood up and brushed invisible dust off of her clothes. "Coming!" She cheered. _

_She was expecting Tatsuki or Ulquiorra but _he _showed up. Her smile faltered slightly to her surprise. She thought she wouldn't be able to keep a smile up at all. This was more of a half-hearted smile though. "Did you need something?" She asked politely but not warmly like usual. Ichigo noticed this right away. "Look, Orihime, PLEASE can we talk?" He pleaded, his eyes begging her to give him a chance to at least to explain. _

_"I don't think we should, I'm leaving in a few days anyways. We won't even see each other anymore." Orihime looked away guiltily, mad at herself. She very well knew she w only running away from reality. "You might not think about it but I will. I can't let you waltz out of here and not tell you anything." Ichigo stepped closer to her making her step back. He closed the door once he entered her home and locked the door. "W-what are you doing?" Orihime's flickered between the door and him, nervous with being alone with him._

_"You want your door wide open? Talk about no privacy" he chuckled lightly, trying to ease the tension but failed terribly. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun but I'm not in the mood right now." She closed her eyes and hung her head. She was easing up on the situation between them because Ulquiorra came and made everything better. But now Ichigo has to go and do this, every negative feeling she pushed aside for Ulquiorra came rushing back._

_"And when will you be? In 2 years? Bullshit Orihime! I came to talk to you now, you can't just keep dodging this!" Ichigo barked, angered that Orihime wasn't listening to him. He continued walking towards her until she backed up against the wall. "Do you know how it feels?" She whispered, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. He shut up and let her talk. _

_"How it feels to lose so many loved ones already? I was so happy when you returned my feelings...I can't stand losing another. I knew we were growing apart and you always hung around Rukia-san. Even when everyone told me something was up with you two I denied it. I had faith in you, I believed you, I TRUSTED you! You know what I felt but you didn't care. I know you lost a family member, how about losing your whole family though? It's worse than you think." She was crying a river by now, letting out her thoughts. It was unfair of her to bring up the family business but he wanted to talk, there she was talking._

_Ichigo's eyes were wide, realizing that he never registered her feelings about his time spent with Rukia. It felt like they weren't even together, is this how she felt too? He wanted to hug her but she pushed his arms aside gently, shaking her head. "Please don't.." She sobbed. He leaned over her anyways and placed his hands against the wall, his arms on either side of her. This was as close to a hug that he could ever give to her now. "Orihime..." He cursed mentally, wishing he was someone else so he could punch himself. "Look, I-" he started but she interrupted him. She just wasn't going to hear it. _

_"No, I'm done. There's nothing to even say but 'sorry' Kurosaki. You cheated on me because you like Rukia-San more right? Well go to her, you know what they say. 'If you loved the first girl so much why did you fall in love with the second one?'" She bit her lip, regretting that she said that. It just slipped out. "Its true that I can't do anything but say sorry but only because you won't let me so anything else. I don't want to hurt you Orihime. And I don't love Ruikia, I love you." He frowned, finding it a bit difficult to get his words through her. _

_Those words only made her cry more. Before she could say anything, the door was unlocked and Ulquiorra came running in with the twins behind him. He frowned slightly and grew angry with the sight his eyes met._

_Orihime was against the wall, crying while trapped between Ichigo's arms. The two were very shocked with their arrival and Orihime took this to her advantage. She pushed past Ichigo and ran behind Ulquiorra who gladly stepped in front of her. He glared daggers at Ichigo and hissed. "What are you doing here." The twins also stayed quiet, knowing an angry Ulquiorra isn't something anyone wants to deal with. It sort of scared the girls, this side of Ulquiorra._

_"I was talking to Orihime before you barged in." Ichigo replied, not backing down from his glare. Instead, he returned the glare. "Didn't look like talking to me. Not with those tears in her eyes." Ulquiora stepped closer to Ichigo. "This is none of your business, you should leave." Ichigo's hands turned into fists at his side. He was getting irritated with Ulquiorra._

_"It doesn't have to be. You're hurting Orihime and I don't like it." Said man retorted. "It also seems like your presence isn't wanted here, does the woman look like she wants you here?" _

"And that was when Tsukiko pulled them apart.." Orihime had her knees pulled up against her chest and she laid her head down on her knees. "Oh Orihime." Tatsuki hugged her tightly and rubbed her back soothingly like a mother would with a sad child. "It's good that you said what you felt but are you going to be okay like this? I know you don't want to talk about this, I don't want him coming near you either but leaving it at this.." She searchedher friend, looking for an answer.

"I know Tatsuki...I-I just need time." Orihime hid her face, silently cursing herself for being so weak. "I understand. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Tatsuki calmly asked. Holding in thoughts and feelings were not always healthy so she wanted Orihime to let out as much as she is comfortable with.

The ginger lifted her head but didnt turn to look at Tatsuki. "I'm transferring." She mumbled after a few seconds, wondering if everything was really okay. The dark haired girl was taken back slightly by the news but sighed as it was to be expected. "So it's finalized huh?" She looked ahead also, speaking quietly as if the moment would break of she spoke any louder. She needed to be understanding, for Orihime's sake.

"Mmm" Orihime mumbled in response. How would everything go? She was excited and nervous to go somewhere else but she never thought of leaving. It just tore her apart, knowing that she had to leave her friends. Tatsuki gently slapped her back, trying to cheer her up. As if reading her thoughts, she spoke "Oh come on, it's not like you're leaving the country or something. We could always plan a day to hang out. I'll occasionally visit too. You the same." Tatsuki smiled knowingly at her. "It's alright. I bet you're going to make good friends at Hueco Mundo High too. Just don't replace me" She nudged Orihime playfully. Cheer Orihime up: success.

Orihime giggled lightly, pushing her friend just as playfully. "I would never replace you! No one is nearly as important as you!" Orihime grinned and hugged her tightly. Tatsuki returned the hug and scoffed. "That's not what it looks like with Ulquiorra~" She teased again. Once again, her face grew red. "H-he's not...!" She struggled with her words, trying to figure out for herself just what was Ulquiorra exactly to her anymore? They were still best friends but something feels different...

"I get it, I get it. But has there been anything going on between you two?" Tatsuki turned her head and stared at her friend. "Nothing that I can think of, why?" Orihime also turned to look at Tatsuki. She wondered why she asked a question like that.

Her friend just chuckled and dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Nothing, nothing." Tatsuki's attention moved to the gates and she smiled. "Look, there he is now." She pointed, directing Orihime' attention towards Ulquiorra walking towards them from the gate. "Ulquiorra!" Orihime called out, confused to as why he was here. As if reading her mind he stared at her blankly. "I'm here to escort you home. You have everything packed and ready to go but the shrine of your older brother cannot be left there. It is being sent to the Schiffer household." He turned away, feeling slightly uncomfortable talking about a touchy subject for Orihime.

The thought of her brother brought a sad smile upon her face every time but tears pricked at her eyes as she thought of their kindness, they're even taking in Sora's shrine. "Thank you.." She gave a sad yet relieved smile. Feeling the atmosphere, Tatsuki decided to slip out of there, leaving the two alone. She decided to just send a text to Orihime later.

"There is no need to thank us. It can't be left in there anyways. Lets go before it gets late." He turned on his heel and started towards the limousine he rode all the way here. Orihime wiped her tears away and brightened up, dashing after him to catch up. He opened the door for her and went in himself after she settled down.

* * *

~Random moment segment~

Tsukiko sat on her bed, complaining about school and the many idiots that go there. "Ugh! There's so much work! What is this even needed for? Geez! And all those dumbfucks just annoy me so much! Yata! Go kill them already!" Tsukiko grunted and thrashed about on her bed, kicking pillows and her blanket off. Yata raised a questioning eyebrow. She never acted like this, only when...

He sighed. "You know I can't do anything." He shook his head. Yata picked up a pillow from nearby and threw it at her, leaving the room in amazing speed. He ran downstairs and into the kitchen, glad to see a maid in there. She bowed and greeted him politely. Out of nowhere, they heard a muffled screech from what sounds like it came from upstairs.

Yata smiled weakly at the maid and asked "so what flavors do you have today?" The maid smiled at him sympathetically. "We have cookies and cream sir, her favorite. And I recommend showing The Vows in the theatre. Do you wish for me to bake a batch of chocolate chip cookies?" He nodded and grinned at her. "You're a life saver." He sighed,relieved. "We've all been through it sir." She pulled open the freezer (which was as big as a garage) and went to the ice cream department. She grabbed a bucket of Cookies 'n Cream and walked back out, placing it onto the counter. "Do you wish for it to be sent up?"

"No, I can do it. If I come back empty handed, I'll be skinned for sure." Yata ran back upstairs, holding a tub a ice cream and a giant spoon, to Tsukiko's room. She sat there, crying on her bed. "Honey, why did you leave? I was so lonely!" She sniffed. Her mood instantly brightened when her eyes landed on the ice cream. "Ice cream!" She tackled him and sat on top of him, enjoying her ice cream.

* * *

Little small cute moment for Tsukiko and Yata ~ they shall be called...YaKo! Or TsuTa! Or whatever you like. School is almost at its end. DEAR GOD. FREEDOM. For a few months then back to school :/ Enjoy it while I can though, and do this at the same time :3 I'd like to thank animelover4everandever honestly :) For the support and inspiration. I'll try to update soon!


	17. The start

Hey guys! Sorry I didnt update soon, I just came back from a trip and god was it fun (but now I'm sore). Amusement parks are the best :D stayed for 9 hours! But it's time for this :) so here it goes~

I do NOT own bleach or its character. OC's are mine though :) (I really feel like everyone is ooc in here :( but it would be a bit boring if they weren't :3)

* * *

Orihime kneeled down in front of Sora's shrine. She wanted to talk to him one last time before they leave the place they call 'home'. Ulquiorra waited outside her apartment to give them much needed privacy despite her attempts to bring him inside as to not be rude.

"Good Afternoon Sora-nii, how are you? I've been doing okay lately. We're moving somewhere else now, I hope that's okay with you. We don't really have a choice now...at least it's with Ulquiorra." She smiled while dazed. She wasn't thinking much about what she was saying.

Sora had met Ulquiorra before he passed away, he was like a little brother to him. Sora already knew of the growing relationship between him and his little sister. Needless to say, Sora could rest in peace knowing Orihime was with Ulquiorra.

"I'm a bit sad, moving away from my good friends and all but I can always visit them right? It's not like they're disappearing forever...I'll just be separated from them. Though I wish I could stay with everyone but that would be selfish and troubling wouldn't it?" Closing her eyes, she remembered all of the fun times she had with everyone.

Her eyes opened upon feeling a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with being a little selfish." Ulquiorra said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I-I don't know...I could never..." Ahe stuttered, not accepting that kind of thing. Orihime just couldn't bring herself to be like that, it's not her nature. "If you're human then you're going to be selfish at some point. There's nothing insignificant about being a little selfish." He turned around and walked out to call some men in to get the shrine.

"We should get going before it gets dark." He called out to Orihime. "These men will bring the shrine to the Schiffer household so you don't need to worry." He informed her, trying to alleviate her from any troubles he can. "Thank you for everything Ulquiorra, I don't know what I'd do without you." She stood up with his help and gave him a half-hearted smile. He saw through it but decided to leave her alone.

They got inside Ulquiorra's limousine and started Orihime's new life with the Schiffers.

"Welcome to the Schiffer household!" Tsukiko and Ryoko were standing at the door where it was raining confetti. Orihime looked at them questioningly but smiled anyway, warmed by their welcome. Ulquiorra on the other hand looked worn out. "What are you doing?" He asked blankly, not amused by the pieces of paper littering all over the floor.

"We thought we should give Ori-nee-chan a proper welcome when it was time for her to move in! It's not much- unless you want to have a huge feast Ori-nee-chan. We can set that up right now!" Ryoko winked at her and gave her a thumbs up. "You must be tired and hungry right?"

"Oh no! That would be asking too much. And I don't exactly have the appetite for a huge feast, something little will do.." Orihime raised her hands and discarded the idea with a wave of her hand.

"We were just kidding. We'll show you to your room and you can take a shower before coming out to eat dinner kay?" Tsukiko giggled and grabbed Orihime's hands, leading her to her new room. "You already know that everything you had was shipped here and we had the maids unpack your belongings to put them away if that's okay with you."

They were on the same floor where Ulquiorra's bedroom was and Orihime was just a few doors down. "I could have done it myself, you didn't need to do that. But thank you very much for supporting me." Orihime hugged Tsukiko and thanked her. The ebony haired girl pulled away and placed her hands on Orihime's shoulders. "There's nothing wrong with having help Orihime-Nee. You're a good person that tries to help everyone whenever you can, is it too much to ask for help yourself? Being you, you deserve all the care in the world, more than anyone else. That's how much of a good person you are. So if you ever need anything, we'll gladly help you." Tsukiko stared hard into her eyes, keeping her words firm.

She released her hold on Orihime's and gave her a big smile."Now go check out your room! Then come downstairs when you're done showering." Tsukiko waved bye as she pushed Orihime in her room and closed the door.

Orihime was honestly touched by both Ulquiorra and Tsukiko. They reassured her that she wasn't troubling anyone and that asking for something wasn't so bad. Maybe she'll try to ask for help next time she needs it instead of keeping it to herself. Now how about this room?

Her eyes widened at the size and the beauty of it. The faded peach colored paint on the walls, a queen size bed with a pure white theme to it, a huge closet big enough to fit 6 people in it perfectly, a bathroom and a plasma TV on the wall. There was also a balcony she could go out on. Orihime pushed the light blue curtains aside and walked out on the balcony, gasping at the view. It was absolutely _gorgeous._ It was difficult to describe the beauty if it so she just let her eyes wonder, not thinking about it. It'd be a waste if she spent her time thinking instead of enjoying it. Things like this can only last for so long.

She sighed knowing she had to shower before dinner, leaving the view in reluctance. Before she left, her eye caught a piece of paper on the wall. She gently removed it and read the note. "Hope you enjoyed the view," it said. It was planned for her to be able to see the view. Orihime giggled and smiled whole-heartedly, bringing the note close to her. She already knew who did this and she felt genuinely happy. "I enjoyed it very much, thank you." She voiced out. With that, she turned around and walked back into her room. She closed the balcony door and got ready for a shower.

...

"You think she likes it?" Tsukiko poked Ulquiorra's arm repeatedly, making him irritated. He pushed her arm away and walked into the dining room. "Knowing her, it must suit her likings no?"

"Yeah you're right." Tsukiko shrugged and followed behind him. Ryoko followed suit and rolled her eyes. "When is he not?" She snorted. They settled down into their seats and the maids came to deliver the food. One came in after another and soon there was delicous gourmet spread out on the table despite the fact that Orihime declined the offer.

One maid went up to Ulquiorra and bowed behind him. "Would you like me to escort Miss Inoue here Mister Schiffer?" She asked. "That won't be necessary, she's been here plenty of times before. She knows her way." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

She bowed again and backed away. Right then, a maid opened the door to the dining room. "Miss Inoue has arrived," she announced before moving out of the way for Orihime to enter. "Ori-nee-chan sit right here!" Ryoko pointed to the seat next to Ulquiorra. Because the Schiffer family was VERY successful, of course they had very...expensive and extravagant... choices. A normal person would be stunned if they were to walk into the Schiffer house.

Orihime smiled lightly and walked up to the grand table where she found her seat near Ulquiorra's. "Is there anything you request to eat?" Ulquiorra asked without looking at her. "This is more than enough. I thought I said that you didn't need to do this though," Orihime directed towards the twins. "This is where you're wrong Ori-Nee-chan," Tsukiko spoke while chewing her food, ignoring the maid next to her who was scolding her to be more ladylike and polite. "We always eat like this!" Ryoko finished the sentence.

Orihime turned towards Ulquiiorra questioningly. "Really?" "No." "...figured.." Orihime grinned slightly at him. "Aww Ulqui-Nii!" The twins pouted, he had spoiled their little lie. He simply ignored them and continued with his meal. Orihime giggled at them and started on her meal. "I appreciate this girls, thanks a lot!" She gave them an eye-smile showing her gratitude.

"Hehe, You're welcome!" Said twins grinned at her simultaneously. "So are you excited about coming to Hueco Mundo? Nervous?" Ryoko paused with her meal so she could talk. Everyone was sure that no one had a big appetite tonight anyway. Orihime put her fork down and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"To be honest, I don't know what I feel. Maybe both?" She absentmindedly placed a finger on her chin. "Well don't worry, you'll do fine. I have a feeling you're gonna fit in great!" Tsukiko reassured her. "We have some friends we want to introduce you too so you won't be lonely," Ryoko chimed, excited about her coming to be with them from now on. "And there are so many things you can participate in! The clubs are great and we can fund for anything. Ryo is involved with archery while I go horseback riding!" Tsukiko explained to Orihime while the maids cleaned up the table. They all got up and left the dining room and into the living room.

"Thanks for the meal, and that sounds amazing!" Orihime clasped her hands together with shining eyes. "I wonder if I can join something?" She thought aloud. "Of course! We have everything you can think of! There's a sewing club, you'd be amazed at what they can do. It's not just simple scarfs or mittens, I think most of the sewing club members design expensive clothing since they merged with the design and fashion club." Tsukiko jumped on the couch where Ulquiorra sat and landed inbetween Orihime and him. She stuck her tongue out at him teasingly as if saying 'you should've sat closer to her'.

"Wow! It must be easy to already find a job for the future huh? Everyone is so amazingly skilled already." Orihime payed no mind to Tsukiko and just smiled at her. "yep, Hueco Mundo is where people go to scout out skilled and talented people. Hey I bet you could go into modeling Ori-Nee-chan!" Ryoko grinned mischievously. Ulquiorra glared at her but she ignored it, the twins were having too much fun.

"Modeling? Ah no way! I don't think I'm cut out for that." Said ginger dismissed the thought, embarrassed about showing off her body. "I don't think I qualify anyway." She squeaked, feeling insecure about herself. "Of course you qualify! You look better than most girls at school and you're all natural too. Don't you think so Ulqui-Nii?" Tsukiko turned to see Ulquiorra's glare right in her face. She grinned at her brother unfazed by his deadly glare and poked his cheek. "So? Answer the question!" She probed.

He pulled away from her finger and looked away. "Don't force her to do something she doesn't want to do." He answered blankly obviously avoiding the question. "So you don't think she looks absolutely perfect?" Tsukiko gasped, feigning shock. "Ulqui-Nii, you can't say that about a girl!" Ryoko playfully scolded him, going along with Tsukiko. He sighed knowing their game. "I never said that." He rubbed his temples to prevent his headache from growing.

"A-ah it's okay you guys!" Orihime tried to calm them down, oblivious to their intentions. Though she did feel a bit down after assuming that Ulquiorra didn't find her pretty, not that she's going to admit that any time now. Ulquiorra saw the look in her eyes and could read her like a book, anyone can actually. That's how she is so easy to manipulate and he's going to protect because of that.

He stood up and left the room, exhausted from just being with the girls. But before he left, he turned his head slightly towards Orihime. " I don't take in just anyone into my home." And he left the girls to their talking.

* * *

Excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes I missed. Yes another Chapter in :D took me a bit, I had to change all the ooc lines Ulquiorra was about to say ._. I was a bit frustrated with this one though, I don't know why. I feel like it was bad and boring _ Anyways, I'll try to update soon! Please keep in mind that it takes some effort to do this so I can't exactly update right away. And thanks for all the reviews! It makes me happy whenever I get a review :3 I'm sure other authors agree.


End file.
